38 grados
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Alguien, en algún lugar del cielo, en una nube muy mullida los odiaba... es un HaruxGokudera principalmente PERO tiene yaoi de otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano, yo simplemente he conocido lo que es tener fiebre y cometer desvaríos **

Cap. 1 Demasiado Cerca

Tsuna miraba atentamente a todos, su familia no mafiosa, su familia mafiosa, amigos, conocidos y uno que otro loco traído por Reborn para celebrar su cumpleaños número 18, era el momento de hacer el anuncio de su vida, de la mano junto a Kyoko Sasagawa, todos esperaban con ansias, aunque algunos ya sabían de qué se trataba el asunto, principalmente una castaña que se encontraba atrás de todo el público intentando quedarse tranquila

-Kyoko-chan y yo… comenzamos a salir-Fueron las palabras de Tsuna mientras se sonrojaba de una manera tan delicada y rascaba su castaño cabello con timidez, la chica a su lado sonreía plácidamente, dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien se tragó el nudo en la garganta, sonrió y saludó a la peli naranja como si nada hubiera sucedido… aparentemente, pero ella sí pudo escucharlo "Triz-traz" en su interior, "Triz-traz", cuando vio que muy recatadamente se abrazaron, "Triz-Traz", como el sonido de algo que se hacía pedazos, "Triz-traz" cuándo se acercaron y Tsuna la miro con cierta lástima, a la que se sobre puso como pudo "Haru se alegra mucho-desu" y otro "Triz-Traz", caminado, tratando de no correr y hacer una escena delante de todos, salió al balcón, "Triz-Traz" una y otra vez, cada minuto, cada segundo, era más difícil respirar, a su lado prontamente se instauró una figura vestida de negro que fumaba como si nada mientras todos en la fiesta volvían a lo suyo

-Mujer estúpida… no tenías oportunidad con el Décimo-Fue lo que dijo el platinado sin mirarla y Haru parecía no prestarle atención aunque sí le escuchaba

-Haru lo sabe-Fue su respuesta, llamando la atención del ojiverde que sintió un escalofrío, o era su imaginación o la mujer que tenía a su lado parecía muerta en vida, algo así como si el brillo en sus ojos, las sonrosadas mejillas, la sonrisa en los labios no existieran más en su cara- Gokudera-san- Murmuró la chica

-¿Qué quieres mujer estúpida?-Contestó el aludido tratando de convencerse que eran figuraciones de su mente

-Haru se va a casa, avísale a Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan-Fue la simple frase y como si fuera invisible la chica se retiró, quien se ofreció a llevarla al ver que partía fue ni más ni menos que Yamamoto, en el trayecto de alguna manera al chico le pareció que estaba con una especie de robot

-¡Que noche!-Exclamó el guardián y Haru sin dejar de mirar al frente no respondió, parecía que su alma estaba perdida en el limbo –La fiesta estaba muy animada ¿No crees?-siguió la plática y la castaña no le miró, simplemente asintió como si por un momento despertara, la maquinal Haru parecía realmente no controlar más que sus funciones básicas las cuáles en ese momento se reducían a respirar y andar -¿Te sientes bien?-Por fin preguntó el muchacho y la castaña parpadeo como si no entendiera la pregunta

-Haru está cansada-desu-Se animó nuevamente muy fingido Yamamoto no dijo nada solo sonrió

-Bueno, bueno, entonces podré irme sin preocupaciones- Rascó su negra cabellera un tanto sonrojado, mientras que Haru sonrió de regreso

-¡Hasta mañana-desu!-Se despidió, entró a su casa, camino pesadamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y… se dejó caer mientras algunas lágrimas que ya pugnaban por salir de sus ojos ganaban la batalla, la verdad tirando de ella tan duramente que apenas y podía respirar… fue entonces que entre el martilleo en su cabeza, el "Triz-traz" Haru despertó en otro lugar, cálido, suave y con cierto olor a medicina, suspiró, el tiempo había pasado rápido desde ese momento, casi seis meses, mismos en los que por orden de Tsuna todos se fueron a Italia, ella incluida en el paquete por ser demasiado cercana y un blanco fácil, fue así como terminó en aquella enorme mansión con todo y Kyoko Sasagawa a quien si bien no culpaba tampoco podía ver con normalidad, ni al propio Tsuna podía verlo a la cara, de alguna manera se las arregló para no pasar tiempo con ellos, primero… buscó hacer algo productivo, por lo que de alguna manera terminó en el laboratorio de Giannini como asistente… o asistonta como le decía Gokudera, realmente se sentía así en esos momentos, le dolía el hombro derecho, la cabeza, sentía un fuerte mareo, miro a todos lados, intentando orientarse…

-¿te encuentras bien?- Fue la pregunta del científico que la veía preocupado

-¡Hahi!-Exclamó al sentir que el brazo le dolía demasiado- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto mientras tocaba el lugar donde más dolía

-¡Estúpida mujer!-Gritó entonces Gokudera quien se veía realmente furioso, a su lado ya estaban Tsuna, Kyoko hecha un mar de lágrimas, un no tan bebé lambo y una no tan bebé I-pin, junto con Yamamoto

-¡Gokudera-kun! No deberías gritarle así a Haru-Pidió Tsuna

-¡Fue su culpa Décimo!- Gritó el platinado, Haru lo miró, de alguna manera esos ojos verdes, el cabello plata… algo, algo tenían parpadeo nuevamente y entonces… sintió como si su mente se separara de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía un exagerado escalofrío, los presentes la miraron, había cambiado de una palidez total a un color rosado en un instante y lo que menos esperaban sucedió… Haru se levantó y… abrazó al italiano como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Hayato!-Gritó feliz mientras que el platinado junto con los demás se quedaba en blanco

-¿Qué demonios te sucede mujer estúpida?-Preguntó el muchacho casi al borde de un colapso nervioso

-¡Haru está contenta de ver a quien ama-desu!-La respuesta dejó en shock a todos en la sala, Tsuna entonces miró preocupado al científico quien de alguna manera parecía un poco extrañado

Mientras Haru estaba siendo examinada por el doctor, fuera del cuarto un asustado Gokudera, un Tsuna preocupado, un Yamamoto algo serio y una Kyoko aún con lágrimas buscaban una explicación

-Se trata de un prototipo- Señaló el científico mostrando una botella color rojo y una color azul- Un gas "doblega voluntades" que desarrolló la familia bovino… y que recientemente enviaron para unas últimas pruebas, pero en el transcurso de eso, se me ocurrió crear una fórmula mejorada en la que el gas provocara un estado de felicidad y por tanto de obediencia y seguimiento en quien se implementara… -Bajó la mirada- Pero el accidente… probablemente los dos gases se combinaron…

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Preguntó un desesperado Gokudera

-Se trata de un efecto secundario-Interrumpió Reborn

-Así es… no sé cuánto tiempo dure ni si pueda ser removido-Giannini miró entonces al jefe de la familia

-¿Cómo cojones no sabes cuánto tiempo durará?-Gokudera estalló- ¿Y por qué yo?- Preguntó luego exasperado

-Tranquilízate Gokudera-kun-Pidió Tsuna nervioso

-¡No puedo aceptar esto, Décimo!-El platinado ya estaba desesperado

-Probablemente…-Inquirió Reborn- ¿qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó al guardián

_Gokudera se encontraba en uno de esos paseos por la mansión, no tenía nada que hacer y para matar el tiempo decidió deambular en aquél momento pasó corriendo Lambo seguido de I-pin que jugaban_

_-¡Espera Lambo!-Pedía la niña persiguiendo el bovino_

_-¡Atrápame si puedes!- Gritó el niño mientras corría frenéticamente_

_-¡Vaca estúpida este no es lugar para jugar!-Gritó el ojiverde al que casi tiraban ambos niños, el niño viró y lo miró retador_

_-¡No puedes mandarle a Lambo-san Estupidera!- Y con eso una larga línea de persecución se dio, el platinado al niño el niño a nada en especial y detrás de ellos I-pin, llegó a un callejón sin salida, viendo como el italiano se acercaba peligrosamente el niño decidió entrar a la habitación que decía "departamento de desarrollo tecnológico" donde Haru se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles, el italiano entró y golpeó al niño en la cabeza quien hizo un puchero, ante esto la chica enfadada corrió a proteger al más débil_

_-¡Eres un animal Gokudera-san! Golpear a un niño siendo tu casi un adulto-Reclamó_

_-Cállate mujer estúpida, él empezó todo- Fue la respuesta del muchacho _

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida, idiota!- Gritó la chica encarando al agresor según ella_

_Mientras ambos discutían, el niño observo las dos botellas, inmediatamente se dirigió a ellas, cuando el platinado se percató_

_-¡Estúpida vaca!-Gritó el chico alarmando a la vez a la japonesa_

_-¡Hahi! Lambo-chan deja eso no es un juguete-Corrió en dirección al niño pero, tropezó por lo que la vaquita soltó ambas botellas mientras huía del lugar, el Vongola de la tormenta y la chica intentaron atrapar los dos frascos pero fue tarde, se estrellaron y el líquido comenzó a convertirse en humo rápidamente, como una reacción involuntaria y puramente instintiva el guardián cubrió su nariz con el dorso del brazo, pero la chica inhalo el humo mientras se tambaleaba hacia la salida y abría la puerta, el humo se disolvió rápidamente y tosiendo la chica al borde del colapso fue atrapada por el italiano, la muchacha miró al guardián y lentamente cerró los ojos_

-Así que… la última persona a la que Haru vio antes de desmayarse fue a Gokudera-Reborn señalo el asunto hilando la historia- Eso lo explica todo-Finalizó asintiendo- Si el gas doblegaba voluntades y el otro provocaba un estado de felicidad estando con cierta persona…-Sin terminar la frase obvio el hecho

-Haru-chan esta…-Kyoko pareció entender en ese momento

-Pero… ¿Se podrá curar?-Preguntó Yamamoto y Giannini negó

-No lo sé-Fue la respuesta del hombre -De momento, hay que observarla para ver si existe una disminución del efecto o no-Concluyó

-Giannini-san… encárguese de eso- Reborn finalmente tomó la palabra, el doctor salió del consultorio y sonriente les miró

-Su vida no peligra, solo tiene un poco de fiebre, pero lo más importante es que necesita descansar, sugiero que de momento la dejen dormir lo necesario- Todos asintieron, el médico miró entonces a Tsuna- Por cierto… ha estado preguntando por Hayato, la juventud… siempre tan apasionada- Dijo mientras se marchaba, los presentes entraron a la habitación, la castaña se incorporó sonriendo

-¿Cómo te sientes Haru-chan?-Preguntó Kyoko acercándose a ella

-¡_Wonderfull!- _Gritó al chica levantando el pulgar

-¿No te sientes extraña?-Preguntó Tsuna preocupado

-¿Hahi?, claro que no Tsuna-san… Haru se encuentra perfectamente-Dijo y por primera vez en medio año miró a la cara a Tsuna como si fuera natural

-Tsk… estúpida mujer… deja de preocupar así al Décimo-Reclamó Gokudera y la chica sonrojada y sonriendo bobamente asintió, aquello provocó en el guardián ganas de vomitar literalmente

-Haru lamenta preocuparlos a todos… -Susurró, luego miró directamente a los ojos al italiano con un brillo único, con las mejillas arreboladas, con intensidad, de manera que el chico se sonrojó involuntariamente, era la primera vez que alguien le veía así

-Será mejor que descanses un poco más-Fue Yamamoto quien rompió el incómodo silencio

-Sí-Sonrió la muchacha, mientras todos estaban en camino para salir, cierto platinado sintió un tirón en la manga de su chaqueta, no lo podía creer, él de todas las personas estaba siendo detenido, los demás se percataron cuándo al mirar vieron tal escena

-¿Qué quieres?-Cuestionó molesto

-Hahi… Haru… Haru quiere que Hayato se quede un poco más-Murmuró suavemente nerviosa, Gokudera Hayato sintió unas ganas enormes de golpearla por hacer que en una segunda ocasión se sonrojara en el mismo día, pero, como sucedía con Uri, al ver la cara de la chica… simplemente…

-Gokudera-kun-Llamó Tsuna despertándolo e inmediatamente se volteó rígido como piedra

-¡Dígame Décimo!- Gritó casi como si Tsuna estuviera sordo y caminó hacia su jefe sin volver a mirar aquella cara que por unos instantes le pareció tierna, cerró la puerta y el castaño nervioso miró a su auto proclamada mano derecha

-Ya que hay que observar a Haru… Giannini se encuentra investigando más sobre el gas… yo debo ir a una reunión junto con Reborn y Yamamoto y Kyoko quedó con Chrome y las demás... ¿podrías cuidar de ella?-Preguntó sin más inclinándose un poco juntando las manos, el platinado sintió que le caía una piedra encima con la palabra "obligación"

-Como ordene décimo-Fue la respuesta aunque en realidad no le agradaba en absoluto nada de eso, ante la afirmación del Guardián y el llamado de su tutor Tsuna corrió diciendo "Gracias te lo encargo"

-Ya... ya… Gokudera pórtate bien con ella- Yamamoto miró al platinado con algo que no supo interpretar como seriedad o enojo y se alejó

¿Qué se portara bien con ella? Aparte de estúpida ahora estaba loca, eso era seguro, entró a la habitación y la chica sonrió alegremente, el platinado conocía ese gesto, anteriormente era dedicado a su jefe idolatrado, bufó, y se sentó lejos, lo más lejos que pudo de la enferma quien se recostó y cerró los ojos aun sonriendo, así pasaron unos minutos en que un tic de desesperación comenzó a provocar que la tormenta de la familia Vongola golpeará el suelo con su pie insistentemente ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no tuvo que entrar el idiota del béisbol? a quien por cierto abría de hacer pagar por su reciente miradita de odio, como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía en el de por sí ya dañado cerebro de esa mujer, quien en un momento comenzó a dar vueltas y respirar agitada, por lo que en un acto humanitario decidió verificar como estaba, ardía, miró a todos lados no había ni una maldita toalla o banda fría que ponerle, refunfuñando sacó su pañuelo hecho un asco de lo mal doblado que estaba y lo mojó para colocarlo sin delicadeza alguna en la frente de la japonesa quien abrió los ojos y extendió la mano hacia el guardián

-Ni lo sueñes-Bufó el chico al entender la petición, la muchacha sonrojada, jadeando entre cerró los ojos y una pequeña lágrima se hizo presente, fue entonces que el corazón de pollo que guardaba el guardián latió… y así… cuándo Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Kyoko, el hermano de ésta y Chrome llegaron a ver a la chica se encontraron con una escena difícil de borrar, el guardián de la tormenta, ese mal encarado, gruñón, torpe y nada delicado hombre tenía el brazo atrapado entre los de Miura quien recargaba su cara en el hombro del chico, atónitos no dijeron nada, siquiera respiraron, sin percatarse de la presencia de ninguno la chica miró a Gokudera

-Cuando me cure… ¿Te quedarás con Haru?-Preguntó y la reacción del chico fue todo un poema, primero incertidumbre, luego confusión, luego un terrible sonrojo, finalmente algo así como enojo, ¿qué quería decir la estúpida mujer con "cuando me cure"? ¿Acaso había escuchado lo del gas? ¿O se refería a la fiebre? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al preguntar semejante cosa?, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se percató de que la mujer se encontraba dormida

-Maldita sea… -Exclamó luego para soltar todo el aire que contuvo, y todos los testigos hicieron lo mismo

Dos días después de aquél penoso incidente del que nadie mencionó nada Tsuna decidió lo mejor para todos

-Gokudera-kun… sé que es provocarte muchas molestias… pero Giannini aún se encuentra investigando más sobre el gas y sus efectos… Haru no parece mejorar… pero… cuándo está contigo de alguna manera… parece que sus síntomas mejoran…- Gokudera estaba casi pálido, creía saber por dónde se estaba manejando el asunto, ahí se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia que tenían el cargo de guardián menos uno , Hibari aparentemente se desligaba de todo ello por lo que era el único ausente, pero el idiota del béisbol que no dejaba de verlo como si apestara, el cabeza de césped que tenía una sonrisa burlona muy estúpida, la vaca que estaba durmiéndose y a quien quería golpear por los recientes acontecimientos hasta que no lo pudieran reconocer, Chrome por lo que Mukuro en cierto aspecto estaba presente y Reborn sentado junto a su hermana quien para evitar el desmayo del muchacho había aprendido el truco de los lentes- Quiero pedirte el favor-Continuó su jefe mientras que por dentro Hayato suplicaba que no fuera lo que creía- En estos ataques… delirios… como sea que se pueda llamar… Haru necesita que estés con ella… así que-Hizo una pausa tratando de no presionar demasiado- ¿podrías permanecer a su lado?-Soltó al fin y entre la risa del guardián del sol, una mirada extraña por parte del de la lluvia, la cara de súplica de su jefe, por primera vez, Hayato Gokudera deseo despertar de toda aquella pesadilla irónica, absurda y rara, pero como no sucedió…

-disculpen…-Llamó Kyoko a la puerta mientras entraba- Tsu-kun… Haru-chan... de nuevo…-La chica no tenía idea de cómo completar hasta a ella le causaba algo de vergüenza decir "Haru-chan necesita que Gokudera-san vaya a dejarse abrazar", las miradas se posaron en el platinado

-Por favor Gokudera-kun-Pidió Tsuna y su mano derecha, se puso en marcha

-¡Un hombre cumple con sus obligaciones al extremo!-Ryohei lo animo aunque parecía burla

-¿no te alegra, Hayato?… alguien te quiere… aunque sea en sueños- Fue lo único que dijo Bianchi, y así entre las burlas, cometarios extraños, disculpas del décimo, miradas raras, se encamino, cuando llegó al cuarto de la muer estúpida, con su estúpida enfermedad la miró detenidamente, sentada en el filo de la cama, con los ojos vidriosos, con las mejillas arreboladas por la fiebre, pálida por la falta de sol, el cabello suelto y mojado por un reciente baño para ayudarla con la temperatura estirando la mano, casi como si fuera su medicina, casi como si aquello fuera indispensable

-Hayato-Susurró y el chico, con una cara entre molestia, vergüenza y resignación se acercó dejando que la chica tomara su brazo, se recargara en el hombro tieso, desde la puerta Kyoko, Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Chrome espiaban

-No lo puedo creer aun-Murmuró Tsuna

-De alguna manera… siento pena por Haru-chan y por causarle molestias a Gokudera-san- Dijo Kyoko suavemente

-Pero es el efecto del gas-Yamamoto no parecía muy feliz

-Locura al extremo-Dijo en un tono de voz normal (lo que quería decir bajo) el guardián del sol

Haru separó unos instantes la cabeza del hombro del chico quien la miró solo para desear no haberlo hecho, ella, con todo y lo fatigada parecía inquieta, como si buscara algo en los ojos del italiano

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó al fin sintiéndose abochornado

-¿Cuándo Haru no esté enferma… aún la querrás?-Preguntó preocupada y el guardián se quedó quieto, en jaque, ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar?, sin volver a la posición de antes la chica esperaba la respuesta, cuando cierto estupor comenzó a envolverla… la fiebre bajaba… lentamente, casi le pareció escuchar un "sí" lejano, muy lejano… abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató de la situación

-¡Hahi!- Exclamó soltando al chico y levantándose mientras se alejaba- ¿Qué hace Gokudera-san en el dormitorio de Haru?- Preguntó desconcertada, el platinado en cambio no parecía extrañado, algo así sucedía en lapsos, después de que la fiebre bajaba ella regresaba a ser la misma… por unos momentos, unas hora o unos minutos pero luego volvía a lo anterior

-Silencio estúpida mujer… el Décimo me envió a ver como estabas, eso es todo-Fue la respuesta del guardián

-¡Porque siempre tiene que enviar al idiota de Gokudera-san!- Se quejó enfadada, no estaba muy segura, pero aparentemente cada vez que recaía el chico aparecía en su habitación, enfadado, o simplemente serio, mirándola como si esperara algo, no solo la incordiaba, sino que en cierto sentido la cercanía que presentaba físicamente le hacía sentirse rara, una especie de nerviosismo, además de que constantemente tenía sueños, locos sueños en dónde por alguna razón desconocida se sentaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo mientras se recargaba en él, sin ver nada en específico, sintiéndose feliz, completa y en paz… como se sintió alguna vez a lado de Tsuna, y temiendo que se alejara… se aferraba hasta quedarse dormida… el sobresalto la despertaba y sorpresa… el guardián estaba ahí… lo que la avergonzaba internamente por semejantes disparates en su cabeza

-¡No es que me guste perder el tiempo contigo estúpida mujer!-Rezongó el chico, si supiera en que situaciones lo ponía, todas las molestias que se tomaba, la humillación de saberse objeto de fiebres, la vergüenza de tener que acceder a tales muestras de pseudo cariño por una mujer loca y enferma, las burlas de las que era presa…

-¡Pues dile Tsuna-san que deje de mandarte, Haru puede cuidarse sola!-Contestó la japonesa, luego se tambaleo… las mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer nuevamente… caminó como pudo hacia la cama… -Hahi… no me siento muy bien…- Se quejó tocándose la cabeza, fue entonces que hizo algo involuntariamente… tomó la mano del guardián que por unos instantes apretó los dientes sumamente inconforme e irritado pero que no se movió, aun algo consiente, la japonesa entrelazo sus dedos con los del platinado- Hayato- Llamó… mientras su yo lucido pensaba _¿Por qué Haru hace esto? ¿Acaso de nuevo sueño?_

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó el chico y la chica suspiró

-Que te quedes con Haru para siempre-Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos… plenamente consciente de que… aquello no era un sueño, de que era real y de alguna manera de que sí era ella quien estaba haciendo todo eso.

-Tsk… estúpida mujer…-Susurró para después mirar a la nada... de todas las personas, ¿tenía que ser ella quien se envenenara con un maldito gas y de todos los hombres en la mansión el debía estar en ese momento con ella?, alquien arriba, en una nube muy mullida lo odiaba

**Hola , Hola, estuve en receso un tiempo, se me ocurrió escribir la historia por que... leí varios cuentos de amor medio extraños, y como dice la descripción si existirá el yaoi en esta historia, parejas? mmm Xanxus y Squalo, leve Bell y Fran... algo de Mukuro y Byakuran :D lo intentaré con todo mi ser lo juro! jajajajajajaja los quiere Setsu.**


	2. Imposibilidades

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano, yo simplemente he conocido lo que es tener fiebre y cometer desvaríos **

Cap. 2 Imposibilidades posiblemente problemáticas

¿Qué era peor?, ¿Ser el "osito Tedy" de una mujer estúpida? ¿Ser la burla del cabeza de césped y su hermana? ¿Tener que soportar al idiota del béisbol y sus miraditas raras? ¿Perder el respeto que merecía como la mano derecha del Décimo? -nadie lo llamaba Décimo pero él seguía haciéndolo- Gokudera Hayato constantemente se hacía esa pregunta, no encontraba otra respuesta más que los ojos chocolate mirándolo como si no pudiera vivir sin él, lo cual, ciertamente aumentaba su irritación "al extremo" como diría el guardián del sol, pero ese día, justamente ese día tenían que llegar los idiotas Varia, esos que no respetaban para nada a su jefe, pero ya que era inevitable por cierto problema que sucedía entre unas familias radicalmente anarquistas, irían dado que por alguna razón cuándo había problemas les encantaba aparecer y alardear, ante esto Tsuna, a sabiendas de los posibles comentarios que se generarían en torno a la actual situación de su guardián y amiga decidió mandarlos -con todo y fiebre de la castaña- al recinto campestre a unas horas de la mansión, claro está, acompañados por ni más ni menos que el guardián de la lluvia, quedándose solamente con el guardián del sol, la de la niebla y por influencias de Reborn –es decir, tuvo que llamar a Dino- Hibari también acudió al lugar dónde se reunirían para solucionar el problema mientras que ellos en un día caluroso de aquellos que no dan ganas no de moverse tuvieron que trasladarse

-¿Cómo te sientes Haru?-Preguntó Yamamoto a la chica que con un vestido azul de tela vaporosa, los mechones de cabello castaño bailoteando por el movimiento del automóvil, los ojos cristalinos vibrando, enfocados en nada específico, apenas cubriéndose con una manta delgada de seda que le prestó Kyoko, puesto que solo por insistencia de su amiga accedió a llevarla

-Sí… Haru se siente mejor-Murmuró mientras sentía los dedos fríos y húmedos del guardián de la tormenta encontrarse bastante flojos entre los suyos, secos y calientes, miro el perfil del italiano que miraba con fastidio la ventana, el Décimo lo necesitaba pero tenía que estar como niñera de aquella mujer, la vida podía ser tan cruel con él, y si bien ser separado de su adorado Décimo era un infierno para él, comenzaba a sentir otro infierno por tener el brazo prácticamente inmóvil ya que no se animaba a mirar siquiera la blanca mano de la mujer que yacía a su lado entrelazando sus dedos dulcemente con los suyos, además podía ver por el reflejo de la ventana al estúpido maniático del béisbol mirarlo de vez en vez con una cara tan seria que daban ganas de golpearlo, solo se contenía por que la estúpida mujer estorbaba en medio de ambos para llevar a cabo tal cometido

-¿Llegaremos pronto?-Preguntó sin más la castaña a lo que el Vongola de la lluvia sonrió amablemente

-En unos minutos, lamento no abrir la ventana pero podría empeorar tu fiebre si tu temperatura baja tan repentinamente- Rascó su negro cabello y volvió a sonreír de una manera despreocupada

-Tsk… yo debería estar con el décimo-Murmuró Gokudera y la chica a su lado suspiró

-Haru lamenta causarles molestias a ambos Hayato-Dijo al fin con un tono bajo y una mirada de pesar, por lo que el italiano se limitó a mantenerse en silencio mientras se recargaba en su brazo y disimulaba cierto sonrojo, ya se estaba preocupando, llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas en esa ridícula situación y cada vez parecía mucho más fácil cambiar de color al ver las expresiones de Miura

-Oh… genial, esa es-Señaló Yamamoto rompiendo con el incómodo silencio, Haru miró por unos instantes por la ventana, era realmente una residencia enorme, no estaba segura de por qué fue enviada, sabía que Kyoko llegaría más tarde con Hana que al igual que ellas por su relación con uno de los Vongola había sido transferida a la mansión principal, así fue que la sonrisa enorme que se le dibujo fue única, como se mantuvo cierto tiempo encerrada no había disfrutado de la casa de veraniego cuando le propusieron ir la primera vez, pero inmediatamente se dejó caer en el hombro del platinado, estaba muy mareada y el aire estaba tan tibio que, lejos de refrescarla, hacía que el calor se le impregnara a la piel, Gokudera sintió el aliento caliente de la chica, sintió la piel caliente igualmente y como sus manos le apretaban secas e infernalmente subidas de temperatura, tanto así que se preocupó, la chica comenzó a jadear lentamente y a sudar

-Oye, estúpida mujer-Llamó a la castaña que apenas abrió los ojos chocolate los dirigió a él sin mover si quiera la cabeza, como si al hacerlo se le fuera a caer, Gokudera no dijo nada, atinó a colocar su mano en la frente de la castaña quien sonrió brevemente

-Se siente bien-Murmuró cerrando los ojos- Está fría- Señaló después quedándose dormida a pocos segundos de que el auto se estacionara en el jardín de la casa, el idiota del béisbol le dirigió cierta mirada al ver el acto

-Si la estúpida mujer se muere no tendré cara para ver al décimo… es mi trabajo cuidarla-Masculló el albino a regañadientes

-Jejeje, no he dicho nada-Fue la respuesta con la sonrisa habitual de Yamamoto, que por un instante se sintió avergonzado de desear que el italiano mantuviera la distancia con la castaña, no era culpa del chico que ella estuviera así, abrieron las puertas y sintieron el sol tan asfixiante como podría llegar a ser el guardián de dicho elemento, tragaron en seco, que horrible clima, Haru suspiró y el albino la miró, ciertamente no le importaba para nada lo que pasara con otros, su vida era para su jefe, pero seguía siendo humano, así que se preguntaba que idiota elaboraba un gas tan problemático que pusiera a una mujer, una estúpida, pero a fin de cuentas mujer en un estado tan deplorable, con algo de lástima cargó a la chica sin despertarla y entró a la casa, el aire caliente se esparcía por todo el lugar, depositó a Miura en la que sería su cama por unos días y salió, quitándose el saco, abriendo la camisa y zafando la corbata

-Mierda con este calor-Dijo a la nada mirando al techo, seguramente alguna deidad se apiadaría de él y recompensaría por su "bondad" y dedicación para con la estúpida mujer –aunque ciertamente era una orden- caminó pesadamente a la sal de estar donde Yamamoto yacía casi acostado en el sofá recibiendo parte del aire acondicionado, al menos algo bueno hacía el maniático del béisbol pensó Gokudera y se sentó del otro lado

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó el pelinegro

-Caliente como el infierno-Fue la respuesta a la pregunta

-Ya veo… pobre…si fuéramos mujeres podríamos hacer algo más por ella, dijo sonrojándose un poco, el albino lo miró detenidamente

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Preguntó finalmente en un bufido

-Que podríamos meterla a la regadera…-Yamamoto cambió drásticamente de color- O cambiarle la ropa, debe estar empapada-Continuó y Hayato Gokudera se lamentó de preguntar, pese a sus 18 casi 19 años estaba comenzando a maquinar imágenes demasiado insanas

-Cierra la boca idiota… entiendo el punto-Dijo mirando a otro lado, un silencio de tumba se hizo en el lugar, hasta que cierto golpeteo que provenía del segundo piso los alarmó, si no mal estaban los únicos ahí eran ellos ya que los sirvientes no estarían hasta la llegada de la próxima señora Vongola, es decir de Kyoko Sasagawa, ambos se incorporaron y olvidándose del sopor que el calor causaba corrieron registrando todas las habitaciones, cuándo llegaron a la de Haru vieron a la chica de rodillas jadeando, tocando su garganta

-Haru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- Se apresuró Takeshi hacia ella inclinándose para quedar a su altura

-A-agua-Murmuró la chica, el guardián corrió fuera de la habitación y Gokudera bufó

-Levántate-Ordenó a la mujer que intento hacerlo pero solo consiguió caer torpemente una vez más, el italiano se acercó y tomándola sin delicadeza del brazo la levantó, sintiendo su piel ardiendo y la ropa húmeda, realmente más que antes, eso lo alarmó, miró a todos lados, el otro Vongola no venía, soltó aire con fuerza y se encamino con la chica al cuarto de baño, trago pesadamente la poca saliva que se creaba en su boca, abrió la regadera y el chorro de agua fría comenzó a salir, siguió un poco con la caliente, sabía por algunos libros que tenía que estar tibia el agua para poder bajarle la fiebre si era fría completamente podría resultar un desastre, pero no había más remedio, dejo a la chica bajo el chorro quien levemente dio un respingo al sentir el agua pero que con las piernas temblando casi cae, en un acto de compasión y con molestia el chico la tomó en brazos y quedó sentado con la castaña sentada sobre sus piernas bajo la regadera

-Parece que lo disfrutas-Dijo sin más llamando la atención del ojiverde mientras colocaba una jarra con agua y un vaso en la mesa afuera, dándoles la espalda por unos instantes para después acercarse

-Estas de broma-Murmuró pasándose la mano por el cabello, Yamamoto llegó hasta el escalón que separaba la regadera de lo demás y al ver la escena torció el gesto, la chica se aferraba al cuello del otro- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, imbécil-Fue la oración de la tormenta Vongola a la lluvia, antes de la réplica de Yamamoto el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar, con la mirada en la nada el italiano decidió dar espacio para que contestara corriendo la puerta de plástico blanca que servía de para aguas para no mojar lo demás

-Tsuna… sí, jejeje me parece bien-Colgó y seriamente miró a la puerta- Iré a buscar a Kyoko… el auto se les averió-Dijo y después salió, no sin antes susurrar- No te pongas demasiado cómodo-Cerró la puerta y escuchó el grito del otro

-NI QUE FUERA UN GUSTO ESTAR ASÍ IDIOTA

Haru abrió los ojos, miró al albino y con culpa acarició el rostro del chico que se petrificó

-Haru lo lamenta mucho-Murmuró apartando uno de los mechones platinados

-Cállate-Respondió el chico sonrojado mirando al cielo

-El aroma de Hayato… a Haru le gusta-Dijo la chica acurrucándose

-Y una mierda… siempre te quejas del olor del cigarro-Rezongó el chico medio molesto

-Haru mentía-Fue la respuesta de la castaña- a Haru… le gusta el olor… pólvora… menta y tabaco… es agradable…

Y fue como si un gatillo fuera disparado en el corazón del chico, algo le impulso a abrazarla con más fuerza, la castaña no se movió, correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera

_Sé que vas a irte ahora, sé también que no volverás_

_Sé que la fiebre va a envolverme _

_Y que de calor moriré_

_Tú me das fiebre, cuándo besas _

_Fiebre cuándo abrazas también _

_Fiebre… de fuego, fiebre de amor_

-Hayato…-Suspiró, la fiebre iba bajando lentamente y cada vez estaba más lucida, sabía que eso era raro, que el guardián no tenía que sostenerla así, pero algo en ella quería seguir así, subió las manos deslizándolas por el pecho del chico que se elevó, de verdad era duro, tenía un cuerpo muy varonil, bien formado y de proporciones musculosas, no al grado del hermano de Kyoko, pero sobresaliente

_Óyeme nena, que me muero por ti_

_Estas brazas que llevó dentro y que queman solo por ti_

_Tú me das fiebre cuando besas_

_Fiebre cuándo abrazas también _

_Fiebre… de fuego, fiebre de amor_

El italiano no pensó mucho, sintió descargas eléctricas con ese toque, rápidamente apretó sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica, honestamente, antes había notado que Haru sí tenía curvas, ahora lo confirmaba, la estrecha cintura, la cadera, los pechos se aplastaban contra él, tormentosamente doloroso todo aquello y al tiempo raro, sintió en las venas algo como un bólido de fuego que le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies cuando ella levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ¿Qué quería?

-Bésame-Gimió la chica y el Vongola se sonrojó terriblemente, además escuchar eso sin la odiosa tercera persona de la castaña era muy muy muy apremiante

-Estás loca-Contestó al bajar la cabeza un poco, sentir el aliento tibio de la mujer rozándose contra sus labios

-¿Le tienes miedo a Haru?-Preguntó la mujer que lo miró ferozmente y él levantó una ceja, ¿lo retaba? ¿Acaso lo creía una gallina?, enfadado tomo el mentón la mujer que estaba a punto de soltarlo y hacerle notar que no tenía ni un grado de temperatura de más y estaba más que lúcida, planeaba levantarse y decir "Baka-dera estúpido, no te aproveches de Haru" pero al tacto del hombre se quedó quieta, miró esos ojos verdes rabiando, sintió un escalofrío y fue entonces que el Vongola la besó, aparentemente, por lo que sabía Miura Gokudera Hayato nunca había tenido novia, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su jefe por lo tanto no podía besar como lo estaba haciendo, ella anteriormente había experimentado uno que otro beso, robados claramente por chicos de su instituto, uno en una ocasión con Yamamoto jugando entre retos, esos, todos, eran delicados, pequeños y efímeros, pero ese, ese era otra cosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, intenso, profundo, sensual, la descarada lengua del albino yacía jugueteando con la suya, mezclando el sabor de su saliva con la del otro, terminó por un segundo aquello y jadeando como antes sintió el órgano gustativo del Vongola salir de su boca lentamente

-¿Miedo? Que te jodan estúpida… soy la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, el miedo no existe en mi mundo, no respondo si sigues así-Dijo sin más ¿A qué demonios no respondía? Era más que obvio que ella había perdido la cabeza y se lo estaba contagiando de paso y aquello estuvo mal, muy mal, estaba por levantarse y retirarse sin importarle lo que pasara con ella, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Miura, que lo tumbó nuevamente

_Salva mi alma y no te vayas_

_No te vayas lejos de mí_

_Esta fiebre me atormenta _

_Y no puedo vivir ya sin ti_

_Créeme que es cierto esto_

_Pues necesito de ti_

_Tu calor es la vida de mi congelado corazón_

Por los años de instituto, el torpe chico se percató de los sentimientos de su jefe por la hermana del cabeza de césped, igualmente casi como si fuera necesario que los de la estúpida mujer que no eran correspondidos, en algún momento charló de eso con Tsuna, cuándo repentinamente le dijo que salía con Kyoko, él claro está, lo felicitó pero, el semblante del castaño cambió cuándo refirió que Haru Miura saldría lastimada, esperaba el día del anuncio que la muchacha hiciera una escena, pero eso no pasó, por ello le dijo, en un intento tonto de demostrarle cierto respeto "No tenías oportunidad", arrepentido después al ver que la chica se volvía autómata con el pasar de los días, cuándo todos se reunían ella era la primera en salir de la habitación, por separado su relación con todos era buena, pero, había notado que desde ese día en presencia del décimo y su novia ella miraba a otro lado, lo que hacía sentir incomodo a su jefe que, por más que trataba, no conseguía más que monosílabos en respuesta por parte de la japonesa, era un "no", era un "sí" y dejaba de llamarlo Tsuna-san para decirle Tsunayoshi-san, no salía más con la susodicha ganadora, de hecho en cierta ocasión mientras iba de camino a su habitación vio que la mujer del décimo invitaba a la castaña a salir, algo de comer pastel con la guardiana de la niebla y la novia del cabeza de césped, Miura fingió una sonrisa y dijo "Lo siento Kyoko-chan, Haru tiene trabajo con Giannini-san, otro día" y ese día no llegaba, con evasivas y excusas siempre declinaba las ofertas tanto del jefe de la familia como de la otra chica, distante, casi como Hibari Kyouya no intercambiaba palabras si no era necesario, por esos días ella le pareció fría, seca y egoísta, muy diferente de cómo se mostraba en esos momentos…

-Te falla el maldito cerebro-Se quejó al acabar el beso- ¿se te olvida tan fácil estúpida mujer que tu amabas al Décimo?-Cuestionó sin enojo, más bien con burla, la chica lo miró seria, se cobraría eso, pero antes de insultarlo la fiebre empezaba a llenarla con sopor, odiaba eso, desde unos días podía entrar en esos lapsus de jaquecas y temperatura elevada para después recordarlo todo, al principio vagamente, luego con claridad, se sonrojaba y apretaba su almohada, ella no hacía eso, ella no era quien abrazaba o tomaba de las manos al chico, era su otra yo, la que salía a relucir con el calor y sabía las molestias que le provocaba al italiano, al menos tendría que darle las gracias cuando todo acabara… mientras tanto la leve temperatura comenzó a invadirla, adiós a su sentido común

-¿Haru de Tsunayoshi-san?-Dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- Haru siempre ha amado a Hayato-Aclaró viendo como el aludido cambiaba de color y la sonrisa cínica desaparecía, algo iba a decir, intentó levantarse desesperadamente, empero, la chica lo empujo nuevamente dejándolo acostado, el ruido de la regadera era lo único en esos instantes

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Cuestionó al ver que la chica se acostaba nuevamente, mirándolo con cierta tristeza, como si le doliera algo

-Haru quiere quedarse así para siempre-Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras dejaba todo su peso en el cuerpo del albino que quedó hecho piedra, entonces fue cuando sucedió algo que no esperaba, era suficiente se dijo el italiano, si así iban a ser las cosas…

-Tsk… deberían meterte en un manicomio- Dijo sin más pero abrazó por los hombros a la chica, viendo que no ardía como antes cerró la llave de la regadera y la llevó fuera del estrecho cuarto de baño, escurrían dejando manchas oscuras en la alfombra roja de la casa, tocaron la puerta, era la novia del Décimo y el imbécil de la lluvia

-Haru-chan-Llamó la chica y miró al guardián- Gracias Gokudera-san… perdona las molestias, me haré cargo así que puedes ir a cambiarte o enfermarás-Dijo mirándolo con cierta lástima, el otro miró a otro lado y asintiendo salió, sin decir nada, sin si quiera prestar atención a Yamamoto, se dirigió primero a la sala y tomó su saco, posteriormente llegó a una de las recamaras, cerró la puerta y se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente sentándose en el suelo, viendo las gotas de agua caer y ser absorbidas por la alfombra, buscó en su saco la cajetilla y prendió uno de los tabacos, aspiro echando la cabeza atrás y sacó el humo, la besó, la abrazó y dios sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubiera escuchado a la voz de la razón, el humo del cigarro se perdía dibujando figuras curvilíneas en el aire, recordó la estrecha cintura… cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello que tenía la chica seguramente era contagioso, nunca más permitiría que la distancia se acortara o terminaría tan idiota como ella

-Décimo… espero que le vaya mejor que a mí, su mano derecha-Suspiró sin más, mientras que el aludido veía como Squalo rebanaba objetos a diestra y siniestra maldiciendo por que no estaba ahí el guardián de la lluvia, Xanxus parecía estar en su propio mundo sin darle importancia a lo demás, Bellphegor lanzaba por diversión cuchillos a la cabeza de Fran, Hibari ya peleaba con Mukuro… era un total caos, negaba mientras movía las manos a los lados deseando por un instante intercambiar lugares con su guardián de la tormenta, luego lo pensó, definitivamente todo era mejor que lo que pasaba con él y Haru, salió al ver la mano de Giannini llamarlo con temor

-Décimo…-Dijo el científico

-¿Algo nuevo Giannini-san?- Preguntó exaltado al ver que fuera de la habitación volaba un jarrón

-Sí, he desarrollado más muestras de ambos prototipos, es cuestión de examinar los componentes… pero tomara su tiempo ya que Haru-san no está presente y no tengo tantas muestras de su sangre-Miró el suelo deprimido

-Está bien Giannini-san, trata de trabajar con eso, Haru no puede estar aquí en su condición-Susurró y regresó a la habitación

-¡Vamos, todos cálmense!-Gritó el castaño siendo ignorado, suspiró, Reborn en el sofá bebía té

-Sigues siendo Dame Tsuna-Dijo al tiempo que un cojín salía volando directamente a la cara del chico

Mientras tanto, Kyoko dejaba a Haru con ropa seca dormir tranquilamente, la miró unos segundos, luego sonrío y salió sin hacer ruido, encontrándose con el guardián de la lluvia y su simpática sonrisa

-¿Está mejor?-Preguntó y la chica sonrió asintiendo

-Me preocupaba que la fiebre subiera nuevamente, pero gracias a que Gokudera-san ayudo con la pequeña ducha…pobre Gokudera-san… me pregunto si esto no le pasará factura-Dijo suspirando y Yamamoto se enserio repentinamente

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó curioso

-Solo es una suposición… pero… si Gokudera-san comenzara a sentir algo por Haru-chan… sería problemático… porque Haru-chan está…-Se interrumpió

-Ya… ya… jejeje eso es imposible, no te preocupes por eso, estamos hablando de Gokudera, ese tipo jamás en la vida sentirá nada por nadie, su único sentido de la vida es ser la mano derecha de Tsuna-Dijo riendo, Kyoko también participó de la risa

-Iré a la sala el calor es abominable-Dijo el guardián retirándose, Kyoko asintió contenta, vio llegar el albino, serio como de costumbre se inclinó ante ella con respeto y sin decir palabra entró a la habitación de la chica quien se incorporó, extendió la mano contenta, el chico le dejó el brazo

-Cuando Haru se cure… ¿Hayato aún la besará?-Preguntó y fuera de la habitación la que antes se reía se quedó pasmada al escuchar la pregunta ¿besar? ¿Cuándo había pasado algo semejante? quizás la chica soñó con eso, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el platinado tomó la palabra

-Tsk… estúpida mujer…-Respondió el otro y luego sonriendo con cierta ironía y sintiéndose absurdo suspiró- Ya veremos… mientras no sea en la ducha como hoy-Dijo al fin, Kyoko se tapó los labios preocupada, la imposibilidad parecía más real que nunca, tendría que decirle a Tsuna, aquello era una situación en la que alguien saldría lastimado… seguramente.

**Ohayohooooo~ espero que les guste, seguí con esto porque si hay a quien le interesa, ¿el yaoi? Se aproxima, jaja lentamente pero seguro, hay que recordar que Giannini hizo más gas ;D nos leemos el próximo domingo y lamento si hay algún personaje fuera de papel… sayo sayo!**


	3. Fiebre al Whisky en las rocas

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano, yo simplemente he conocido lo que es tener fiebre y cometer desvaríos **

**Dedicado a :Anubisfullbuster **

Cap. 3 Fiebre al Whisky en las rocas

El calor, todo el maldito día, no dejaba de provocarle molestia, Gokudera Hayato llevaba ya su bufido número 54, según contaba Yamamoto, aparentemente fresco y optimista lo que ponía de mal humor al italiano, seguramente los estúpidos no sentían las inclemencias del tiempo, en medio de ambos la jarra con té que había bebido como si fuera agua sagrada escurría las últimas gotas frías por el hielo, Kyoko se encontraba con Haru, desde que llegaron al recinto no se separaba de ella, por lo que ambos varones yacían en la sala con el aire acondicionado que parecía no servir de mucho

-Mierda con el maldito sol-Soltó el albino de pronto abanicándose con una pequeña agenda de cuero negra en cuya tapa perfectamente dibujado en dorado se encontraba el escudo de la familia Vongola, era, una pequeña libreta en la que anotaba algunas cosas que reportar a su jefe

-Ya, ya, el sol no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras apuraba el último trago de té rojo

-Los imbéciles son " aclimáticos" – Contestó Gokudera con fastidio, era cierto que no estaba de buen humor, de hecho no sabía si era culpa del calor o cierta irritación de no estar al pendiente de su encargo, no de eso nada, se sentía mal por la mujer de su jefe, ella cargaba con los cuidados de la loca esa…que seguramente debía estar recibiendo una ducha… meditó unos segundos… _ducha, _rememoró sin querer los acontecimientos del día anterior, el cuerpo femenino, el agua tibia, los labios de la castaña, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensar en ello era tan estúpido como todo lo que había sucedido desde el fatídico día del gas

-Gokudera-san-Llamó Kyoko Sasagawa desde la puerta, Yamamoto la saludó con la mano y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Sí?- Bufó y escuchó la risa de Yamamoto mientras decía "cincuenta y cinco" dedicándole una mirada inquisitoria por tal burla, miró después a la hermana del cabeza de césped, si bien no era del todo amable con la gente hacía ciertas excepciones como con la chica que era ni más ni menos que en sus palabras "la mujer" de su jefe aunque no estaban casados

-Lamento interrumpir tu descanso… Haru-chan-Murmuró dubitativa, como si no quisiera realmente decirle lo que iba a decir, finalmente suspiró, sin completar aún la oración se percató de que el Smoking Bomb ya estaba fuera de la sala camino a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacía su destino de todos los días, ya que lo quisieran o no, Haru Miura simplemente no podía vivir sin él, literalmente, si su presencia era nula, la mujer sufría de fiebres incontrolables, inquieta todo el tiempo, preguntando entre dientes por su "Hayato", se negaba a tomar lo que fuera, por más simple que fuera, agua incluida si no llegaba a verlo, lo habían experimentado durante los primeros días y la pobre chica sufrió demasiado, al grado de que el guardián por iniciativa propia entró a la habitación gritando un "maldita sea, cierra la boca ya estoy aquí" y desde ese momento no había podido escapar, pesadamente caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin mucho rito

-Hayato-Suspiró la convaleciente que se encontraba sentada en un sillón mediano frente al balcón, el platinado observó la indumentaria de ese día, vestido corto color rojo sin tirantes arriba de las rodillas, cada día parecía que le ponían menos ropa a la japonesa o su ropa encogía misteriosamente, llegó hasta ella abrumado por el cambio de temperatura, la casa era una bóveda de calor, la habitación de la chica a diferencia de la sala de estar contaba con un diminuto aparato de aire acondicionado por lo que se encontraba tibia, aún con las ventanas abiertas

-Deja de llamarme así estúpida mujer-Gruñó ofendido por tanta familiaridad que repentinamente desde unos días atrás había surgido entre ambos y se sentó en la silla frente a ella

-Haru no es… estúpida-Jadeo a mitad de la oración fijando la vista directamente en los ojos verdes del Vongola

-Tan estúpida que parece que no sabes hablar-Siguió fastidiándola el chico, fue entonces que ella lo miró con anhelo, ahí estaba la señal, extendió la mano mientras se acomodaba del otro lado del pequeño sofá, sin más que decir el otro accedió, la castaña se recargó en su hombro, la temperatura comenzó a subir en el cuerpo del hombre a su lado ante el contacto con el otro cuerpo, lo que le faltaba con ese calor sentir otro más, en eso divagaba cuándo ella de cierta forma rara comenzó a mirarlo, sus ojos se posaban momentáneamente en el rostro del medio japonés y luego al frente, lo que empezó a poner nervioso al observado

-¿Ahora que mierda quieres?-Preguntó sin tacto alguno

-Haru no quiere nada-Contestó la chica pero sin dejar de verlo, volvía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, aquello comenzó a colmar la paciencia del guardián de la tormenta, cuando se disponía a decir algo para impedir que dicho extraño proceso visual continuara Haru colocó la palma fina y caliente en la mejilla derecha del platinado quien se tensó ya sin el sonrojo, solo por unos segundos se encontró sorprendido, pero esas muestras de cariño a medias eran ya casi tan normales que se había acostumbrado a recibirlas y no le parecían tan molestas

-Los ojos de Hayato son hermosos-Alabó Miura y eso sí que provocó que las mejillas del muchacho se colorearan de rojo

-¿Qué estupideces dices?-Preguntó a punto de salir corriendo, pero recordó que tenía casi 19 años y era un hombre no un niño

-Que los ojos de Hayato son…-Fue interrumpida por que la mano del peliplata le tapó los labios mientras molesto negaba

-Lo escuché mujer… no lo repitas-Pidió ya rendido, siempre lo ponía en jaque, la soltó lentamente y regresó a la posición original, la japonesa aprovechó y colocó la cabeza en el pecho no en el hombro del italiano que simplemente miró aquel acto con los ojos vibrando, fue como si se abriera un cerrojo en su interior, pasó la mano que tenía libre por su cabellera y sintió ganas de fumar, por lo que con la misma mano rebuscó en su pantalón y sacó la cajetilla, la inclinó y el cigarro llego hasta sus labios atraído por la fuerza de gravedad, con el hermoso y apreciado encendedor que le regaló el Décimo el día que cumplió los 18 años prendió el tabaco, la japonesa miró curiosa aquello y lejos de reclamar como siempre lo hacía río bajito y se apretó contra él rodeándolo con ambos brazos como si se tratara de un enorme oso

-Hayato-Murmuró y el aludido no respondió, simplemente la observó- Haru quiere-Demandó luego mirándolo y él extrañado esperó que la mujer completara la ridícula petición, pero ello no sucedió lo que lo lleno de dudas

-¿Qué?-Preguntó serio

-Fumar…-Pidió y el ojiverde cambió la expresión, ¿la que siempre se quejaba del humo de tabaco quería fumar? ¿La que siempre que se encontraba tranquilamente disfrutando de un delicioso cigarrillo llegaba se lo quitaba y lo apagaba pisándolo en el suelo?, definitivamente había perdido la razón

-Perdiste el juicio ahora sí-Respondió inhalando el humo, la castaña pronto relamió los labios viendo aquél acto, el ojiverde vio eso pero decidió que lo mejor era no darle lo que pedía por dos razones, una ella seguramente era una novata que se ahogaría, dos no era sano dado que estaba así por llevar a sus pulmones un jodido gas, procedió a darle una última fumada a su cigarro para apagarlo pero cuando estaba por llevar el humo a sus pulmones después de en un rápido movimiento la castaña se sentó sobre sus piernas y en un profundísimo beso tomó el humo el italiano casi se ahoga como primerizo ante aquello y como era de esperarse la propia impertinente tosió separándose de él

-Eres idiota-Dijo el ojiverde casi con ternura por la tos seca de la mujer sonrió, bueno, algo de diversión tenía que sacar de todo ello- Lento, si lo haces así siempre te ahogaras-Comentó tomando una bocanada de humo para después tomar el mentón de la chica y depositar el humo lentamente, la chica fue aspirando paulatinamente, la fiebre comenzaba a bajar y se encontró algo lucida pero mareada, tanto así que se dejó caer acomodando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de quien la sostenía, comenzaba a ser la Haru de siempre en esos momentos y saboreó el tabaco mentolado en su boca, curiosamente no sabía mal, se mordió el labio inferior, su yo de fiebres era realmente boba, viendo la posición en la que estaba y el latido de su corazón tan intenso no podía pensar otra cosa, en silencio soltó poco a poco el cuello del italiano, ¿Qué clase de veneno colocaba en sus labios que estaba deseosa por probar nuevamente los del vicioso ese?

-Haru se siente mareada-Murmuró sin verlo, luego escucharon un ruido lo que provocó que Gokudera alarmado aventara a la chica al otro lado del sofá y se incorporara, se trataba de Yamamoto y Kyoko que entraban sin aviso

-¿Haru-chan te sientes mejor?-Preguntó su amiga sin fijarse en la extraña manera que tuvo la mano derecha de su novio de mirarla, casi con enfado

-Sí, Haru se siente mejor-Dijo y suspiró resignada, mientras decía eso un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerla, síntoma de la próxima elevada temperatura, Yamamoto se tensó un segundo, era su imaginación o el aliento de Haru olía a tabaco… y no cualquier tabaco, reconoció ese olor del que fumaba el guardián de la tormenta que miraba al balcón como si nada, entonces vio la cajetilla afuera, seguramente había fumado y la chica aspiró algo de ese toxico humo, con alivio sonrió

-Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena-Murmuró Kyoko, Miura simplemente se sentó asintiendo mientras balanceaba los pies

-Yo la acompañaré-Dijo el pelinegro animado-¿Estarás bien si te quedas un rato con él?-Preguntó señalando al platinado, por alguna razón Haru sintió ganas de mandar a volar al muchacho por la forma en que dijo "él"

-Haru estará bien siempre y cuando Hayato esté con ella-Respondió sintiendo cierto sopor de calor- Haru no necesita a nadie más-Finalizó mirando al italiano que por alguna razón sin expresión alguna se sentó a su lado, no lo diría pero por dentro reía a carcajadas de la cara que puso el maniático del béisbol

-Bien, estaremos de vuelta en unas horas-Dijo Kyoko algo preocupada, saliendo ambos de la habitación en total silencio, Kyoko estaba segura, Gokudera no miraba igual a la castaña desde el día anterior, no era que estuviera en contra, si su amiga estuviera sana y en su juicio los apoyaría en todo, los defendería a capa y espada el punto era, que su amiga en algún momento podría curarse, si el muchacho se enamoraba de ella ¿no implicaría eso otro corazón roto?, suficiente había tenido con el de Haru, no era tonta, no quería estar con ella, no hablaba con Tsuna…

-Creo que debemos comprar ingredientes para alguna comida fresca-Cambió la conversación mental, quizás, había una posibilidad… pero de no ser así ¿Cómo lo arreglarían?

En la habitación el platinado no decía nada, no tenía nada que decir, la castaña tampoco, la fiebre regresaba poco a poco, el calor no bajaba pese a que la noche se hizo presente, sediento el platinado se percató de que la chica estaba profundamente dormida, necesitaba un trago, uno fuerte… su cabeza daba vueltas desde aquellas palabras, tenía que recordarlo, era el gas, un efecto secundario, la estúpida mujer estaba loca, no había otra razón que justificara sus acciones, bufó, estaba olvidando esos límites entre la realidad y la fiebre de la castaña por unos instantes

-Mierda… deberían tener el maldito antídoto para ese estúpido gas-Gruñó bajando las escaleras del primer piso y mirando la puerta de madera que llevaba al sótano, decidió que era hora de visitar la planta baja, aquella bodega donde guardaban parte de lo que algunos llamaban "la décima selección" el nombre en parte por su jefe -aunque era ridículo y así lo hizo saber al responsable de tal apodo, ese era ni más ni menos que Lambo adulto en uno de sus viajes por la bazuca de 10 años, pero al respectivo jefe le hizo algo de gracia y así lo dejaron- consistente en varios licores de una calidad suprema regalados al jefe Vongola en muchas ocasiones y dispuestos la mayoría en la casa principal y otros tantos en las casas de veraniego, invierno y hasta en las de emergencia -esto a sugerencia del imbécil cabeza de césped que encontró un gusto particular por beber algunos licores caros- particularmente su jefe no estaba interesado ni tenía la resistencia al alcohol necesaria para degustar una botella de esas, pero él sí que la tenía, bajó las escaleras de madera que rechinaron ante su peso, como suponía la bodega estaba más que fresca, fría, para mantener en buenas condiciones el licor, dio un paso más y llego hasta las botellas, vino, vodka, brandy, sake, incluso bebidas más exóticas de otras tierras

-Pero bueno… trayendo tanto alcohol al Décimo… ¿Pretenden que beba todo o será un intento de asesinato provocándole una congestión alcohólica?-Murmuró a la nada con sarcasmo, en realidad, nadie se percataba de que Tsunayoshi Sawada no gustaba de regalos como alcohol, armas, puros, tabaco, él como su mano derecha lo sabía, su jefe agradecía más una caja de galletas que cualquier cosa que lo volviera totalmente un mafioso, en la recamara del segundo piso Haru abría los ojos, sentía una sed terrible que le quemaba la garganta, cansada, con algo de dolor de cabeza y sin la odiosa fiebre, cuándo necesitaba de alguien todos desparecían, hasta el italiano que según ella debería estar ahí

-Besa y corre-Murmuró después con algo de fastidio, tenía que aprovechar que podía moverse sola por lo que decidió salir, bajo las escaleras y vio la puerta que daba al sótano abierta, asomándose con cautela vio al muchacho, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en un contenedor, en especial disfrutaba de un tipo de alcohol, lo bebía solo, cosa que el idiota del béisbol y el tarado al extremo no entendían, decían que ellos simplemente preferían algo preparado con el licor, pero no entendían del exquisito paladar que poseía el italiano como para degustarlo solo, a decir que el Décimo, cuando estaba estresado bebía lo mismo y solía decir "Es lo único que disfruto de estas cosas", claro, eso hizo que su mano derecha se sintiera orgulloso, su jefe reconocía la calidad igual que él, detuvo los dedos en uno especial _Glenfiddich 15 años Solera*, _deslizó los dedos acariciando las letras y sonrió, era necesario el calor y situación lo ameritaba, luego si mirada se posó en otro, no lo había visto antes igualmente lo tomó y salió del lugar, Haru se escondió entonces a un lado del librero, lo vio pasar aparentemente contento y relajado aunque con la cara de siempre, vio llegar la espalda del chico a la puerta de la sala de estar, sigilosa fue a la cocina, bebió lo que necesitaba aun así no parecía satisfecha, sin más pasó de nuevo y escuchó música, suave y de cierto modo muy al estilo del chico, asomándose lo vio sentado en el sofá con un vaso pequeño y hielo en el que yacía un líquido que parecía miel oscura, la camisa color lila, desabrochada, la camiseta blanca que enmarcaba su cuerpo, el pantalón negro de mezclilla con las características cadenas, apuró un trago

-Si te quedas ahí parada te lanzaré una dinamita-Dijo el platinado que solo dirigió sus ojos verdes a la puerta, la muchacha con cierto bochorno por ser descubierta así de fácil entró, sin zapatos, el cabello desacomodado y aún con sed- ¿Qué demonios haces espiando así estúpida mujer?-Cuestionó después, la aludida tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero ver su cara después de lo que pasó…no era buena idea, la sangre que bombeaba su corazón se volvió notoria en sus mejillas

-Haru tenía sed-Dijo evitando la mirada del hombre y procedió a sentarse en el sofá a una distancia prudente del otro que, si sus sospechas eran correctas, notó que la japonesa no tenía fiebre-Pero nadie estaba…-Murmuró siendo interrumpida por el ojiverde

-Tu problema-Dijo sin más bebiendo un sorbo terminando con lo que tenía en el vaso y luego sirvió de la otra botella, solo por probar llenó el vaso, dio un trago y seguidamente… lo escupió- ¿Qué mierda es esto?- Preguntó más para él que para su acompañante inesperada, ese líquido era dulce, mucho para su gusto, Haru, tomó la botella, leyó la etiqueta y el pesar en la garganta se acentuó picándole ella sí sabía que era

-_Bulleit Bourbon** _ -Dijo en voz alta sin problemas- Compadezco a Tsuna por decir que tenías buen gusto Gokudera-san- Agregó tomando un vaso y colocando un par de hielos mientras el platinado la observaba, la vio vaciar de la otra botella y acercársela mientras que con la otra mano pedía el vaso que él tenía

-No puedes beber eso estúpida mujer-Dijo serio negándose a entregar el vaso

-¿Baka-dera-san acaso es mi padre? Haru tiene la misma edad que él-Señaló la castaña, el platinado levantó los hombros y aceptó el intercambio, la mujer enfrente de él bebió un sorbo y sonrió delicadamente, sus facciones infantiles casi habían desparecido, pronto los ojos de la chica fueron adquiriendo el brillo que el ya conocía, ¿de nuevo?, pero ella no parecía enterada o no era eso, sin pedir permiso Haru cambió de música colocando otro CD, lo que le faltaba, esa mujer no solo irrumpía en su deber con el Décimo, sino que hasta en sus ratos de diversión,

-Tus gustos son un asco-Rezongó el italiano al escuchar la música y sin saber cómo podía beber algo tan empalagoso la loca y estúpida mujer, Miura lo ignoró, no desea discutir con él precisamente por las molestias que ya había pasado, aunque le hubiera gustado replicar "aparentemente Haru tiene malos gustos, cuerda o con fiebre" pero sería delatar su secreto, era mejor si nadie sabía que podía recordar todo, bebió otro poco y de nuevo… ese horrible sopor subió desde los pies hasta su cabeza lentamente, la fiebre llegaba amenazante, como siempre

-Haru se va-Declaró en un intento de salir lúcida, con dignidad, orgullo y muchas otras cosas antes de perder la cabeza y pasar a situaciones como las que rememoraba, lo del incidente con el gas prototipo, situación de la que ya era consciente, las de semanas atrás, la del auto no la alteraban en absoluto, empero la de la ducha, la del sofá… eran otras historias, huiría con el rabo entre las piernas antes que entregarse en bandeja de plata, pero al dar el primer paso… se percató de lo tarde que era, terminó sentada nuevamente

-Sí esa es tu manera de retirarte… es tan estúpida como tú-Se burló el ojiverde, Miura bufó, no tenía tiempo que perder discutiendo por tonterías como esas, tenía que salir a como diera lugar ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, intentó nuevamente, sin resultado, desesperada solo tuvo una opción…beber el resto de su copa de un trago segura de que todo lo peor podía pasar en unos minutos, el italiano enarcó una ceja al ver tal acto, pero no le dio importancia, siguió en lo suyo, fue entonces que sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él… y si no se equivocaba era _ esa _mirada, Haru por su parte permanecía semi despierta, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar cambiar de lugar

-No me jodas-Soltó al percatarse de porque la mujer no pudo salir de ahí cuando dijo que lo haría, era esa estúpida fiebre que atacaba en forma femenina tomando su mano, él no sabía que lo que sucedería en esas horas marcaría su vida, la de ella, la de los otros dos que no regresaban aun tomándose el tiempo mirando otros artefactos o comida, Haru estaba despierta dentro del estado de inconsciencia, era como si pudiera ver una película, no se lo podía creer ¿Era a acaso una reacción por el alcohol? ¿Tendría algún efecto el gas con los componentes de lo que bebió?

-Haru no jode a Hayato…aún-Susurró delicada y sensualmente la japonesa, por lo que el muchacho estuvo a poco de salir corriendo, tenía casi 19, recordó, por ende debía mantener la compostura

_Call me angel and take my hand, _

_Wishing you could be my man _

_But I can tell if it's truth or lies_

_When you've got bourbon in your eyes_

_Tell me something that I don't know_

_Then I dare you to prove it so_

_I'd ask you to try this on for size, _

_But you've got bourbon in your eyes_

_You're so Mmm_

-Compórtate o te arrastraré a tu habitación mujer-Tosió, disimulando su sonrojo

-Eso no sería necesario… Haru podría ir a su habitación o a donde Hayato quiera ir _por su propia voluntad-_ Por fuera la japonesa parecía muy segura, por dentro sentía que moría de vergüenza, gritaba internamente que eso no era propio de una señorita, que por dios, su cuerpo obedeciera y se fuera antes de perder su pureza y castidad de la forma más absurda, el italiano cerró un segundo los ojos, respiró profundamente masajeando el puente de su nariz, contó hasta mil en una fracción de segundo, no dijo nada, tomó un gran trago de alcohol pasándolo sin degustarlo, casi 19, casi 19, se repetía mentalmente, pero entonces su autocontrol se comprometió cuando la causante de su insalubridad mental se recostó usándolo de colchón… con una mierda, ¿Acaso no había escuchado antes las palabras "espacio personal"? Tieso decidió que lo mejor era llevar a la mujer a su correspondiente habitación, así que se puso de pie, el movimiento brusco tumbó a la japonesa sobre el suelo, lo miró anhelante estirando la mano, otro seguro botó de su interior, y Miura Haru vio, sintió todo lo que siguió a tal acto de una forma que el mafioso jamás podría entender, el platinado la levantó en un solo movimiento tomándola de la cintura y no la soltó, se encontraba atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo y éste dentro de los brazos del Vongola

_I find myself showing up at your front door_

_Although I can't come in I keep coming back for more,_

_And when you call me baby it feels just like a line,_

_And every time you smile when you look into my eyes,_

_You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could_

_I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should._

En silencio, el italiano se percató de que la supuesta distancia que iba a marcar con la japonesa había desaparecido en ese abrazo, decidió que lo mejor era soltarla, cuando se disponía a alejar su cuerpo del de ella, la que tomó la iniciativa fue la chica que lo tumbó, por segunda vez una mujer era quien lo hacía terminar recostado, quedando ambos en el sofá rojo

-¿Qué mierda…qué demonios quieres?-Preguntó sin sentirse mal ya que él había iniciado todo aquello, pedía, si es que alguien sentía compasión de él, que llegaran los que se habían ido antes, mientras la castaña sobre él sonreía de una forma diferente, muy diferente a las que él conocía con o sin fiebre, podía ver el reflejo ambarino del dichoso Bourbon en las pupilas chocolate de la mujer, figurándose por unos instantes una mirada animalesca

-Hayato sabe… lo que _quiero_- Respondió mientras su yo pensante entraba en pánico, esa que estaba encima del ojiverde no era ella, lo confirmaba, de hecho era más que obvio, sintió una oleada de calor nueva y abrazante cuando se inclinó sobre él y sus labios rozaron el labio inferior del muchacho que inmóvil parecía en shock o aterrado, eso en la mente de la japonesa, lo que sucedía es que, el muchacho no era del todo de piedra, si bien sentía que su deber era apoyar a su jefe hasta las últimas consecuencias no era ciego, simplemente carecía de verdaderas ganas para conocer a alguien, alguna vez acepto por ver, como una experimentación, salir con una que otra chica con resultados nefastos, todas eran tontas, superficiales y fastidiosas, su trato con otras mujeres como la novia del Décimo, la guardiana de la niebla, la novia del cabeza de césped, Shitt-P, era normal, saludos, conversaciones breves, etc., pero con quien definitivamente no podía conciliar su genio era con la que ahora se apropiaba de sus labios sin permiso, primero por ser acosadora de su jefe, después por ser tan fastidiosa, extravagante, rara, despistada y otras cosas más

-Hayato-Llamó la chica despegándose apenas milímetros de su rostro, mientras su otra yo, se quedaba pensando, realmente no era tan malo, es decir, si se detenía unos instantes, en algún momento se planteó seguir con su vida sin Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato no era nada despreciable, dejando de lado la personalidad tan odiosa que tenía, el cuerpo estaba proporcionado, el rostro era indudablemente el de un adonis, fino pero sin llegar a ser femenino, en su interior, como alguna vez había sonreído, con resignación opto por dejar que lo que fuera a suceder simplemente sucediera

_Run your fingers through my hair,_

_I want you to touch me there,_

_But I will not open up my thighs_

_Cause you've got bourbon in your eyes,_

_You're the one that makes me smile,_

_And I know you'd make it worth my while,_

_But she's waiting for you and I think she cries,_

_When you've got bourbon in your eyes._

Volvió a tomar otro beso, Gokudera respondió esta vez jugando con sus dedos con el cabello de Miura, era curioso, en su viaje al futuro la muchacha tenía el cabello corto, en el presente eso aún no ocurría, se maldijo, parecía que el hombre ahí era ella tomándolo como si fuera mujer, eso no podía ser, por lo que en un acto de salvaguardar su orgullo cambió de papeles, quizás también había inhalado el humo, o tanto besarse le había pasado factura, sus neuronas aparentemente habían colapsado para terminar así, besándola sin pudor, tomando el rostro de la mujer estúpida en sus manos sin dejarle escapatoria o respiración posible, saboreó la esencia del licor notas intensas a maíz, azúcar morena y nougat, en los suspiros percibía el aroma a sándalo, vainilla y clavo acentuado con el propio de la muchacha, que por su parte podía percibir claramente el sabor de la bebida del otro, notas de miel, vainilla, canela, mazapán y jengibre, el aroma, seco, fuerte, algo frutal, que por obligación de espacio tenía que respirar la embriagaba más, su yo de fiebres, su yo de siempre estaban en el cielo, ambas concordaban que aquello era más placentero que comer el delicioso pastel de Belém* que en algún momento probó en una reunión de la familia

-Hayato… ¿Amarás a Haru para siempre?-Preguntó deteniendo aquel idílico momento, el italiano se quedó en la nada ¿Amar? ¿Para siempre?, meditó, si lo que conocían como amor consistía en sentir que con una mirada, un roce tu auto control se fuera a la mierda, que por alguna palabra o beso se sintiera que el pecho crece de manera descomunal, que da rabia pensar en esa situación con otro… quizás podría ser… atolondradamente respondió con lo que él sabía, ya lo había puesto en práctica… la besó nuevamente y de forma voraz, eso ya era mucho para él, por ese instante, único en su vida se percató, él miraba a Haru Miura diferente, por ello mantenía la distancia con su actitud, se escondía bajo una hostilidad increíble aquello que no reconocía, atracción.

_You're so sweet talking_

_You're so fire walking,_

_I know I shouldn't but I want some_

_Little boy you're lost_

_I see you looking around_

_But I think that you know more than you let on_.

La vorágine ahí llevada estaba llegando a puntos realmente pocos decorosos, eso pensaban ambos, pero no se detenían, Haru empezó a sentir que la fiebre bajaba, aun así no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detener aquello, menos con las manos del hombre acariciando su piel como si se fuera a quebrar o como si durmiera y temiera despertarla, los límites entre la realidad y la fantasía de su fiebre ya eran confusos, sabía que estaba bajando la temperatura pero sentía inmensas sensaciones ardientes en todo su cuerpo, sus pensamientos se debatían entre lo que era correcto y lo que le gustaba, en realidad, se planteó un asunto serio, hasta antes de lo absurdo de inhalar un gas ella había evaluado con atención a los chicos que componían a la familia, todos eran atractivos en muchos sentidos, el optimismo de Yamamoto, la fuerza del hermano de Kyoko, la lejanía de Hibari Kyouya, el misterio de Mukuro, todo, pero lo sobresaliente de Hayato Gokudera era la violencia con la que se manejaba por la vida, la mirada en ocasiones melancólica, su fidelidad entrega y compromiso, su extraña dulzura con seres como los animales… muchas cosas que resaltar de él y cierto misterio ¿Por qué cada vez que le mencionaban cosas de padres e hijos su mirada parecía misteriosamente dolida? ¿Por qué tocaba el piano de vez en vez a solas y si alguien se atrevía a entrar se mostraba mucho más grosero de lo normal?

-Suficiente-Jadeó el centro de sus pensamientos en ese momento, era dificultoso respirar, mantenerse en calma, era como ser arrastrados por un tifón, nada de tormenta, tifón era mejor, pero tenía sus límites, ella estaba inconsciente de todo, sentía que se aprovechaba de ella y fuera del desgraciado sin alma que muchas veces se pensaba que era, tenía modales

_I must leave you because I know your kind_

_You'd wake me up just to say goodbye_

_And I know that's not a tear in your eye_

_Cause boys don't cry and neither do I,_

_I love your laugh but I'll never stay_

_So I guess I'll be on my way_

_At least I gave it a try but you had bourbon in your eyes_

-No…-Suspiró ella, sin saber realmente la razón de negarse a terminar, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda amplia del italiano atrayéndolo a ella mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre la camisa lila aferrándose con fuerza, ciertamente, ya se volvía adicta a todo de él, ya extrañaba su presencia cuando se iba dejando a Kyoko a su cargo, no quería distancia, quería más y más de esa mirada verde que era solo para ella, esa mirada le pertenecía, esa parte de Gokudera Hayato era suya, no había mujer o persona que la viera, tan suya, solo para ella, nadie ni Yamamoto Takeshi la miraba así, de cierta forma su ternura la enfermaba, era como si sintiera lástima de ella, mientras que el trato prepotente y déspota del otro la hacía sentir normal, el sentimiento de posesión se elevaba como si colocaran una tableta efervescente en agua, deslizó una de sus manos en dirección de la nuca del platinado, esa mirada era suya, la hacía sentir tan especial y única que desde ese momento se proponía mantenerla así –Gokudera-san-Llamó mirándolo seriamente, el aludido sobresaltado por el cambio trago en seco, sabía que solo lo llamaba así en sus ratos de cordura –Si huyes no serás hombre- Amenazó apretando la camisa que sostenía con su otra mano, la fiebre llegaba, nuevamente en respuesta de todo lo que hacían, el ojiverde sonrió de lado, ya no sabía si estaba despierta o delirante, pero si estaba despierta…

- Bon appetit… estúpida-Murmuró buscando seguir con lo que estaban, detenido por la mano de la chica a medio camino, la japonesa sonrió entre sensual y alegre

-Para ti también… imbécil-Terminó dejándolo seguir, tendrían varias cosas que aclarar después de ese día

Mientras ambos se perdían en esa situación, reflexionando cada quien lo que sucedería desde ese momento en adelante, Yamamoto y Kyoko entraban en la casa

-Será mejor que deje esto en el refrigerador- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras señalaba varios botes de helado de sabores distintos

-Perdona las molestias, veré si Haru-chan se encuentra mejor, apuesto que le alegrará-Señaló los botes y se fue corriendo en busca de la castaña, en el trayecto se percató que la puerta que daba a la bodega estaba semi abierta, la cerró y escuchó música en la sala, probablemente Gokudera que leía o algo parecido, llegó a la sala de estar y se quedó petrificada en la puerta, el chico no leía, no estaba sentado sin hacer nada, yacía encima de su amiga y ambos realizaban una actividad poco común… se devoraban mientras las manos de ambos estaban perdidas en el cuerpo del otro, sonrojada miró a otro lado, sus sospechas se habían cumplido

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-Preguntó Yamamoto llamando su atención, rápidamente tomó al guardián del brazo y se dirigió a la cocina

- Sí, Yamamoto-san, por favor ayúdame con algunas cosas-Pidió alejándose de ahí, pero el de la lluvia se percató de la música

-¿Gokudera está en la sala? Será mejor que avisemos que llegamos, si escucha ruido podría usar su dinamita…-Murmuró sonriente deteniéndose, la pelirroja entró en pánico al verlo caminar hasta la sala de estar, corrió hasta él y fue tarde, el otro con un suave empujón abrió la puerta encontrando _esa _situación, sí, el italiano estaba sentado en el sofá con la castaña a lado abrazándolo como siempre, en la mesita de centro un par de botellas abiertas y un par de vasos, uno a medio terminar y el otro sin nada, afortunadamente y por los sentidos desarrollados del guardián se percató de la presencia de los otros y terminó con aquello de forma sutil, incorporándose levemente terminando con el último de los besos, a sabiendas del resultado si eran vistos de esa manera

-Pero hay que ver… Gokudera, no deberías beber eso si estás cuidando de alguien-Regañó con tono de broma, ¿le diría que informalmente sin llegar a ser nada había comenzado a tener algunas citas con ella? Aunque la japonesa parecía no entender realmente el significado de las salidas a solas

-Me importa una mierda-Fue la respuesta del Italiano que simplemente miraba al frente, la castaña que lo abrazaba abrió los ojos lentamente… ya no había manera de recomponer lo que sucedía desde ese día y sin saberlo aún, para siempre, formaba parte del territorio del guardián de la tormenta.

Mientras, en la cocina, Kyoko se había decidido, hablaría personalmente con Gokudera, no para pedirle que parara, sino para saber el significado de sus acciones, como amiga y por deuda, tendría que cuidar a su amiga de todo, ello incluía las pretensiones insanas, si resultaba que era algo tan natural y puro lo dejaría ser, no era nadie para impedir que sucediera, quizás de esa forma se repararía el daño ya provocado, sin quererlo, para con Haru, quizás su amiga llegaría a ser feliz y pondría todo de su parte para que la chica se percatara de los sentimientos de Gokudera, si por el contrario lo que sucedía era obra de la simple lujuria, le pediría a Tsuna internar a Haru en el hospital privado de la familia por su bien.

Ese día, se dieron importantes resoluciones

Haru Miura quería que Hayato Gokudera la mirara solo a ella, lejano del egoísmo o de que fuera su consuelo, quería intentar no solo amar los besos del chico, sino todo lo demás

Gokudera Hayato deseaba aclarar que sucedía entre él y la castaña, por salud mental, aun podía retirarse a tiempo antes de perder la batalla

Yamamoto Takeshi se decidía a no dejar a solas nunca más a esos dos y si era necesario usar la fuerza, la usaría

Kyoko Sasagawa se convertiría en celestina de esos dos, de ser los sentimientos del chico reales, de otra manera se convertiría en enemiga declarada del muchacho.

Por su parte Tsuna veía todo el panorama negro, frente a él, los Varia y sus guardianes serios y con calma al fin observaban los restos de una máquina extraña, parecida a un Mosca pero de color rojo, con franjas negras y varios escudos grabados, lo preocupante era ver el símbolo Vongola tachado, era una maquina destinada a terminar con la familia

-Es lo que recuperamos de la base que fue atacada-Señaló Ryohei leyendo una pequeña libreta

-Debemos movilizarnos Tsuna-Inquirió Reborn

-Sí, lo mejor será preparar un plan para emergencias-Resolvió al fin como jefe que era, lo lamentaba pero tenía que tener a su familia junta, lo mejor sería llamar de regreso a los demás, ya vería como evitar situaciones que culminaran en pelea, en cuanto a Haru lo correcto sería mantenerla bajo los cuidados de los médicos Vongola, sería lo mejor para ella, por lo pronto dejaría que descansara una semana más al aire libre y él mismo haría una visita a la casa campestre en cuanto tuviera el tiempo, seguro que todos estaban en completa paz, ignoraba lo que sucedería en tan solo un par de días…

**Capítulo laaaaaargo, se me ocurrió ya que no tuve clases, sobre el glosario**

_Glenfiddich 15 años Solera: El primer whisky de 15 años que entró al top 10 de las maltas más vendidas del mundo. Es el favorito entre los apasionados de la marca, incluyendo a su Global Brand Ambassador, Ian Millar -quien compuso una estrofa musical en su honor._

_Bulleit Bourbon: Es uno de los bourbons con más tradición. Combina un alto contenido de maíz y centeno con una parte de cebada malteada._

_Pastel de Belém: Los pasteles de Belém (en portugués pastéis de Belém) son una de las especialidades más características de la cocina portuguesa. Genéricamente reciben el nombre de pastéis de nata (pasteles de nata). Son tortitas de crema, de unos 8 centímetros de diámetro, elaboradas según una receta secreta que no ha sido desvelada en casi doscientos años y que, supuestamente, sólo tres personas conocen en el planeta_

_Nougat: El nougat es un dulce francés a base de clara de huevo, miel y almendra de aspecto y gusto parecidos al turrón español o el torrone italiano_

_El nombre de la canción y quien la canta se los puedo proporcionar por inbox _

**He aquí una respuesta a un review que llamó mi atención**

**AnubisFullbuster: Jajajajaja mil disculpas, pensé que eras mujer, siempre lo pensé de hecho, apenas me percaté que eras hombre, es raro encontrarlos déjame decirte que no es toda mi culpa, como disculpa, el presente capítulo es en tu honor, y sí habrá una pelea, no a muerte, casi pero no, no puedo matar a ninguno porque ambos son mis preferidos, por cierto leyendo tu profile mi mamá (que sabe dios de dónde salió que estaba leyendo lo que yo leía) dijo : "Si fueras la niñera (Fran Finne) yo como madre te diría que le falta ser judío y ya te puedes casar" jajajajajaja eso porque vio que estudias medicina, y como que no le agrada que yo siendo literata quede con un literato, solo lo comento porque me dio risa eso y va en la cuestión de que tu género es masculino, una disculpa sincera por la confusión, gracias por seguirme en FF y leer mis historias (:**

**He aquí otra respuesta **

**mcr77: Jajaja me dio risa lo de Milhouse, esa frase la pondré en mi face ya que me queda como anillo al dedo, pero, debo destacar que las intenciones de Kyoko no son malas, Yamamoto por otro lado, si lees este capi sabrás que lo que siente son celos, saludos y gracias por tu comentario (:**

**Por favor, si es que alguien lee esto y le gusta, un review se agradece, cuídense y los quiero.**


	4. Fiebre y problemas

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano, yo simplemente he conocido lo que es tener fiebre y cometer desvaríos **

Cap. 4 Fiebre y Problemas

Gokudera Hayato no encontraba razón lógica alguna para dar legitimidad a lo acontecido la noche anterior, de hecho, parecía que sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada, ya que todo lo que podía hilar era precisamente escenas de los días previos, las noches de jaqueca y fiebre, los brazos calientes de la castaña aferrados a los suyos, el aroma de Miura llenándole las fosas nasales, el cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, en los hombros, en los dedos, suspiró cansado, ya era casi hora de ir a ver qué tal seguía la embustera esa, porque estaba seguro de que lo era, al grado de hacerle caer en su trampa, la misma chica en ese momento se enfundaba un vestido negro entallado sin tirantes, estaba harta de tanto cuidado, por lo que aprovechando que Yamamoto y Kyoko fueron llamados a la casa principal saldría de ese lugar, suerte era que caminando un poco podía llegar al nuevo club que habían abierto en la ciudad, la casa campestre quedaba más cerca del zócalo y quería pasarlo bien, principalmente para no pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido un par de días atrás

-Perfecto- Dijo analizándose en el espejo, la edad le sentaba bien, el cabello algo largo húmedo por la ducha, los atributos marcados perfectamente, tomó las zapatillas con las manos y decidió usar la ventana, antes lo había hecho a escondidas de todos en la mansión, porque no era cierto que no quisiera salir, solo quería salir sin ellos, bajo cuidadosamente por la ventana, encontrando que fabulosamente la fiebre no se había hecho presente en casi todo el día, solo en la mañana y muy poco, pero, lo que no suponía es que cierto platinado con los instintos más desarrollados había escuchado el ruido, percatándose de la usencia de la chica al subir rápidamente y ver la ventana abierta

-Estúpida-Gruñó para después correr hacia la salida, siguiéndola de lejos, al fin la vio calzarse unas tremendas zapatillas negras con destellos plata y entonces se percató de lo que llevaba… una minúscula prenda que apenas cubría lo necesario, las miradas libidinosas de los tipos fuera del club con centelleantes luces neón se lo confirmaban, tranquilizando la respiración llegó al lugar, la chica entró sin mayor problemas, aparentemente el vestido era su entrada, en cuánto a él, no hacía falta siquiera mostrar identificación, todos los clubs eran administrados por la familia Vongola y ese no era la excepción, el tipo lo dejo pasar como si nada, de hecho sonriendo bobamente, luego de entrar y ver la atmosfera de luces, música, risas, copas se enfocó a encontrarla, no fue difícil, solo tenía que ver el rastro de baba y miradas que la seguían literalmente, la castaña fue hasta la barra y ordenó algo al bar man que sonriéndole con galantería comenzó a preparar la bebida

-No me digas… ¿Una mierda de Whisky dulce? –Preguntó y la japonesa se estiró alarmada, sabía que esa voz era de él, precisamente la persona a la que no podía ni quería ver a la cara, el chico que preparaba las bebidas entregó el vaso, se trataba de un Gin Tonic que el platinado se encargó de tomar y beber como si nada, la furiosa chica enarcó una ceja y ordenó otro

-Podrías darle problemas a otra en la noche-Dijo molesta recargándose en la barra mostrando su perfecto trasero a los de atrás que sonrieron complacidos, a lo que el platinado, algo irritado, la tomó del brazo pegándola para enaltecer su orgullo a su cuerpo, cosa que Haru no pasó por alto, no era tonta sabía perfectamente cómo se veía y como la veían seguramente los otros, la chica se dejó hacer, sin problemas, parecía hipnotizada por la mirada radiante del italiano, el mesero ya sin sonrisa entregó el vaso y ella lo tomó para después empinarlo sobre sus sensuales labios pintados de rosa, expectante del siguiente movimiento del chico

-Gokudera-san… es tan rudo cuándo está enojado-Murmuró con burla deslizando uno de sus dedos por el pecho del hombre que sonrió de lado

-Que te den… jamás me enojaría por una estúpida como tú-Murmuró pegado a su oído, la muchacha enfadada sonrió

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Gokudera-san Haru espera que _le den_-Recalcó lo último con cierta sorna haciéndolo enrojecer un poco y al mismo tiempo se sintió algo herido, ¿Qué le dieran? ¿Quién se atrevería?

-Eso parece… desde hace días-Murmuró regresándole a la chica el comentario, Haru se quedó con las palabras en los labios

-Claro… cuándo eres el amor de Haru… a veces -Susurró con saña, jamás se dejaría vencer así de fácil, el platinado rabiaba y ya era notorio, ¿Qué pensaba esa mujer? No la entendía en absoluto, en un arranque la pegó más a su cuerpo, rozando sus labios con los de ella con cierta rudeza, solo para enseñarle, para mostrarle que no le tenía absolutamente nada de miedo y si quería podía jugar el mismo juego- ¿Haces esto con todas?-Preguntó la castaña encarándolo

-A veces-Respondió el platinado sin intimidarse ni un segundo

-Todo un galán mafioso-Murmuró Miura alejándose un poco contoneándose hacia la pista en espera de un galán que quisiera bailar con ella la canción que comenzaba a sonar, dicho sea que con las miradas de advertencia de quien le seguía los pasos muchos se quedaron con las ganas, fue Gokudera quien la tomó de la mano en la pista alejándola de cualquiera que intentara algo, no era seguro, en cualquier momento tendría fiebre y probablemente alguien se aprovecharía… alguien que no era él

-Entonces… ¿bailaras con la que besas a veces?-Cuestionó la japonesa, sin recibir respuesta del albino, que serio se encogió en hombros, Haru comenzó a contonearse siguiendo el ritmo de la música- Oh me olvidaba… los mafiosos no bailan-Dijo riendo, el italiano enarcó una ceja, tomándola de la cintura mantuvo el paso con normalidad y buen ritmo, lo que sucedía era simple, existían misiones encubierto, en las que tenía que pasar desapercibido y para no ser motivo de decepción para su décimo tomó unas clases por si algún día tenía que pasar por algo como lo que ahora acontecía, claro que nadie ni su adorado jefe lo sabían

_Estuve esperando oír tus razones_

_Pero ahora es cuando tienes que ceder_

_Tú sabes lo que quiero lo demás me lo lleve primero_

_No niegues lo que has de pedir también_

Las luces parpadeantes, el calor de ambos cuerpos, el licor, el movimiento, la música, todo parecía tan afrodisiaco que Haru se planteó seriamente si había sido bueno salir, si había sido correcto provocar al Vongola de la tormenta, si había sido adecuado besarlo como días antes… no tenía fiebre… casi… su temperatura comenzaba a subir pero sin jaqueca o vértigo, era más bien un efecto secundario por percibir el olor a nicotina, menta, loción y limón de los labios del chico que se rozaron con los suyos

-Gokudera-san… el cuerpo de Haru no es tuyo… harías bien en soltarla-Murmuró al oído del aludido sintiéndose avergonzada por la cercanía, percatándose de que aquello iba lejos sin fiebre que le permitiera una excusa para comportarse así

-¿Besa y corre?-Preguntó burlón el chico, ella era una embustera que lograba lo que quería, no cualquiera podía tener al guardián de la tormenta de la familia Vongola, mano derecha de Neo Vongola Primo o Décimo como le llamaban unos aún, bailando en un club casi a la media noche, pero, para desgracia de la pobre chica, Gokudera Hayato había perdido la paciencia desde el momento en que tuvieron la pequeña charla en la barra, era suficiente de humillación y de incertidumbre por culpa de una simple y estúpida mujer, se dijo, le haría pagar cuando menos algo de lo que él tenía que recibir a diario, ¿Con que era su amor a veces? Pues bien, haría uso de ese "a veces" y que se jodieran todos con si era lo correcto o no, ya era suficiente de que solo ella se divirtiera a su costa

-Haru no es como Gokudera-san-Atacó la ofendida enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde… si así iba a jugar, ella también podía regresársela

_Quisiste probarme, saber mis niveles_

_Pues voy a enseñarte a donde llegué_

_Tú sabes lo que quiero lo demás me lo lleve primero_

_No niegues lo que has de pedir también_

El único espacio, solamente era el que dejaban sus labios cuándo no se encontraban, las miradas se posaban en ambos femeninas y masculinas, eran a los ojos de los otros una pareja que ya necesitaba un hotel, aunque era más por envidia el pensamiento, a decir que Gokudera Hayato no era absolutamente nada despreciable, alto, con un cuerpo tonificado sin llegar a lo exagerado, con un rostro de adonis mientras que la chica, con grandes ojos chocolate, tenía, muy bien comprobado por Gokudera, curvas y curvas, cintura estrecha, pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, caderas notables, piernas preciosamente marcadas, cabello suave y el aroma a vainilla encantador, sin pensárselo dos veces pego las caderas de la mujer a su cuerpo aún más

-Gokudera-san…-Gimió la chica ante el súbito contacto, placentero, pero en todos los sentidos incorrecto, es decir, si él no tenía idea de que era lo que tenía en ese lugar… ella estaba empezando a saberlo…

-¿No que esperabas que te den_?-_Preguntó el albino casi sonriéndose victorioso

-_A veces_… pero parece que Gokudera-san espera _darle a Haru _esta noche-Contestó la chica riéndose de la cara que puso el platinado, era todo un poema, estaba avergonzado pero trataba de disimularlo malamente con los labios tensos en un rictus de rigidez que llenaba su faz

-Pondré dinamita en tu comida-Gruñó al fin sin separarse de ella

_Tu sabes lo que quiero lo demás me lo lleve primero_

_No niegues lo que has de pedir después_

-Que miedo-Burlonamente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás contestándole con una risa natural, Gokudera entonces tomó aquello como una provocación, porque lo era realmente y acercó los labios al cuello de Haru que se estremeció ante el contacto frío, sorprendida examinó la situación, en un club en medio de la pista estaba ella en brazos de quien menos lo pensó y esperó siendo marcada, sí, por los labios del chico, parecía que era un niño travieso con una botella de aerosol pintando en una pared "Gokudera Hayato estuvo aquí", una vez que separó sus labios la chica lo miró deteniendo el baile mirándolo, los otros ya ni los veían, estaba claro para ellos que eran pareja, para los que ya no bailaban y solo se miraban también estaba por ser aclarado todo, aparentemente

-¿Ahora correrás?-Preguntó al fin la chica

-Ni en tus sueños, estúpida mujer-Sentenció Gokudera Hayato seguro de que él también estaba loco

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó una vez más retomando el baile pero más disimuladamente

-No te tengo miedo-Resolvió el platinado siguiéndole el paso

-¿Crees que Haru te tiene miedo Gokudera-san?-Quería cerciorarse ante todo de lo que pensaba aquel hombre, ya no sabía si lo conocía o no, pero, estaba segura, sin fiebre, se sentía atraída al chico de una manera que no esperaba

-Puedes correr ahora-Dijo después de meditarlo mientras sonreía sardónico, Haru se mordió el labio inferior

-Haru no le tiene miedo a los imbéciles- Soltó imitando la sonrisa del platinado

_Tu sabes lo que quiero lo demás me lo lleve primero_

_No niegues lo que has de pedir también_

-Entonces… deja de ser una mocosa que se escapa a media noche y regresemos a la mansión… _a que te dé-_Retó el chico pensando que la mujer entonces se apartaría asustada, que lo insultaría y entonces regresaría corriendo a la casa para encerrarse

-Será mejor… que sea así-Respondió la castaña mientras la música disminuía, lo ponía en jaque, pero era un hombre, no saldría corriendo, no señor, ese era el papel de esa loca, tragó pesadamente sin que lo notara la chica

_Tú sabes lo que quiero, lo demás me lo lleve primero_

_No niegues lo que has de pedir también_

-Bien-Dijo afirmando mientras la tomaba del brazo y se dirigía afuera sin saber realmente lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran a la casa campestre, estaba claro que el imbécil del béisbol y la novia del Décimo no llegarían pronto, de hecho, no contaban con su presencia ese día, Haru, arrastrada literalmente por el hombre, entonces sí sintió miedo, ¿verdaderamente le tomaría la palabra? Quería y no quería al tiempo saberlo, ¿Por qué de un día para otro sin dejar de insultarse se estaban metiendo en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras? No era exactamente por la fiebre, había algo más, pero ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, en total silencio se observaron, una frente al otro en la habitación temporal del chico, había sido llevada hasta ahí casi corriendo, entraron y el albino, para asustarla y de paso asustarse cerró la puerta con seguro, encarándola después, pero ninguno se movía ni hacía nada, ambos esperaban que el otro se aterrara, sin embargo por orgullo ninguno cedía

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó la japonesa rompiendo el silencio incomodo, segura de que nada sucedería, la risa que se le formó en los labios humilló a Gokudera- Creo que debe empezar Haru-Suspiró llevando el dedo índice a sus labios como si miles de ideas se le ocurrieran para tal efecto mientras se acercaba a él, estaba por decirle "Era broma, Gokudera-san pervertido" cuando el chico la tomó de la cintura

-No me provoques mujer… soy hombre que no se te olvide estúpida… y si quiero puedo…-Se interrumpió, Miura enarcó una ceja, ya llevaba varias veces que lo hacía exasperando al italiano

-¿Y si quieres puedes qué Gokudera-san?-Preguntó segura de que el muchacho terminaría por pedirle que se fuera

-Suficiente-Demandó el otro, la castaña casi sacaba la bandera de victoria cuando fue arrojada a la mullida cama sin previo aviso, a lo que se refería el Vongola es que ya su paciencia y buen juicio había acabado, esa mujer estaba por comprometer su hombría y orgullo masculino y eso no se lo permitía ¿Quién se creía?- Y si quiero puedo hacer esto y más-Amenazó retirándose el saco y la corbata, Haru sintió escalofríos, de acuerdo, era suficiente como había dicho él, la broma y los dimes y diretes ya habían acabado

-Gokudera-san-Llamó medio apartándose buscando una excusa o algo que la salvara, al ver que no era tomada en cuenta trató de deslizarse hacia atrás mientras Gokudera se ubicaba por encima de ella

-Parece que la que quiere correr es otra- Masculló con gracia de aquello, mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y se acercaba a su rostro- Eres una estúpida niña miedosa-Murmuró cerca de sus labios. Mientras la observaba y sentía temblar bajo su peso, él ya había sacado la bandera de victoria, pero, por sorpresa ella detuvo la huida e irritada se quedó quieta mirándolo con total enojo

-Bon appetit entonces Baka-dera-san-Gruñó acercando el rostro, sonrojado, sí pero determinado a no ser quien saliera de ahí como nena, causándole gracia a la par que hasta en eso ninguno de los dos fuera lo suficientemente maduro para retirarse, poso suavemente los labios en la barbilla del platinado

-Para ti también estúpida- Le contestó el otro… fuera de la casa campestre en la mansión, Yamamoto escuchaba atentamente a Tsuna

-La situación no ha pasado a mayores, pero… me parece que es buena idea que vayamos encargándonos del problema poco a poco, pensaba en formar equipos con los Varia-Terminaba de decir el castaño y el pelinegro con su característica sonrisa asintió

-Ya, ya, hemos tenido peores momentos-Reconoció encogiéndose en hombros

-¿Cómo se encuentra Haru?-Preguntó entonces el castaño, no seguro de si comentar que tendrían que regresar a la mansión pronto

-Como siempre-Contestó su amigo pero ya serio

-¿Y Gokudera-san?-Preguntó después sintiendo, bien por su híper intuición que su tema de conversación no era grato para su amigo

-Es el mismo de siempre-Respondió seco mirando su tasa de té, Kyoko entró en la habitación y a sabiendas de que sería mal tercio ahí Yamamoto se levantó despidiéndose con la mano, Tsuna caminó hasta su novia, sonrojándose en el simple acto de verla a la cara tan cerca

-Tsu-kun-Saludo la pelirroja con cierta ternura por aquello

-Quería verte-Dijo al fin el castaño igual o más sonrojado que antes mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también Tsu-kun-Reconoció la otra, luego con cierta preocupación lo observó- Tsu-kun… pasó algo…- Hizo una pausa y el Décimo Vongola parpadeo expectante- Con Haru-chan y Gokudera-san- Continuó y procedió a relatar lo de la ducha, lo del sofá ante la mirada estupefacta del muchacho. ¿Gokudera-san y Haru? Por donde lo pensara era extremadamente como diría su guardián del sol raro, no, más que raro… preocupante

-Lo que dices… ¿Es verdad?-Preguntó aún dubitativo

-Sí… ese día… en el sofá… ellos… no pude interrumpir… Haru-chan no parecía la misma de siempre… pero…-La chica se sonrojó terriblemente solo de recordar la cara de su amiga en un completo éxtasis- Haru-chan… sonreía y no parecía… tener… fiebre- su novio soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones sentándose mientras procesaba todo

-No puedo siquiera imaginarlo-Murmuró casi cansado mientras se tocaba la frente con la palma de la mano, ¿habría sido un error encargarle a Haru a su guardián?, hasta donde él sabía Gokudera no era el hombre de las mil mujeres, de hecho parecía molestarle demasiado todo aquello que tenía que ver con féminas y más si estas lo perseguían y conociendo a Haru… ella estaba enferma, sí, pero antes de estarlo parecía tenerle alergia a todo lo masculino, él entre lo que le causaba casi pánico a la chica- ¿Y Gokudera-san?-Preguntó pasando la mano por su rostro con total desesperación

-Igual… que Haru-chan-Contestó su novia sentándose a su lado

-Creo que… será necesario… conversar con ambos-Determinó- Por lo pronto… regresen a la casa campestre… mañana, no creo que Gokudera-san y Haru hagan algo que no deban-Se convenció optimista aunque con la reciente información ya no sabía si creérselo enserio, pero trataba en verdad de guardar toda la fe que poseía en el buen juicio de su amigo, Kyoko recargó la cabeza en su hombro despertándolo, mientras que Yamamoto afuera del despacho procesaba toda la información con cara de asombro

Mientras que el tema de conversación, se encontraba… ocupado, con Miura enredando sus manos en su espalda y cuello, mientras él seguía un camino de besos breves pero intensos en el cuello y escote de la chica, degustando cada milímetro de piel como si se tratase de un manjar, provocando gemidos y estremecimientos en el cuerpo de su amiga… o lo que fuera que fuera en ese instante, ya no podía decir amiga, de hecho desde un inicio no la consideraba tanto como tal, se detuvo unos instantes, mirándola, examinando todo lo que acontecía, hacía tanto calor, que la piel de la chica excretaba gotas de sudor que la bañaban sensualmente, sus bonitos labios rojos e hinchados se curveaban en una sonrisa que no sabía si describir como provocadora o juguetona, cualquiera que fuera era apremiante

-¿Gokudera-san se ha cansado?-Preguntó ella con cierta ironía marcada en la voz

-Cierra la puta boca-Ordenó siguiendo con su cena… que consistía en básicamente Haru Miura, se escuchaba el roce de la ropa, de las manos, eso era su recompensa por ser tan generoso con la castaña, el sube y baja acompasado de la respiración en la chica que se frotaba contra el suyo propio por lo apretado del abrazo que estaba obligado a darle por las propias manos de la chica que no lo dejaban escapar le hacía sentirse en la gloria, pronto, quizás demasiado dadas las circunstancias… sus manos ya recorrían la piel sin ningún estorbo de la japonesa, misma que le había ayudado a quedar igual, pero, para su suerte ese día, a esa hora… la fiebre que no se había presentado comenzó a demandar el cuerpo de la chica, que, comenzó a jadear más de lo normal… Gokudera Hayato suspiró… su maldita fiebre comenzaba a enervarle los nervios, pero, dentro de lo que cabía no era un cabrón sin sentimientos que sin importarle nada tomaría a una mujer así como así como muchos podían pensarlo… ya vería que hacer con su recién despierto amigo masculino…

-Pero lo pagarás caro… estúpida-Sentenció a la chica que parecía adormilada

El día llegó, y si no fuera porque su estómago pedía alimento, Miura Haru se hubiera quedado dormida por más tiempo en el cómodo, tibio, perfumado lecho… abrió los ojos de golpe, recordaba pocas cosas, se palpó el cuerpo... tenía puesto un pequeño camisón de tirantes color crema de satín que le regalara Bianchi en su cumpleaños y que juró nunca usar por lo atrevido que era… no recordaba habérselo puesto, de hecho solo recordaba cuándo Gokudera Hayato le había quitado el vestido negro que yacía tirando en el suelo, confundida trató de hilar todo, el club, el baile, la casa… estaba en otra habitación así que la historia concordaba hasta donde sabía, pero lo que no recordaba era como se había vestido, se levantó, era sin duda el cuarto de Gokudera por el cenicero lleno de colillas, pero del chico no había rastro como tal, fue entonces que entró dicha persona a la recamara y la miró, se veía desvelado, cansado e irritado, cargando dos tazas de un aromático café que sin mucha caballerosidad ni nada por el estilo repartió con rudeza bebiendo lo que llevaba su taza en tragos breves pero rápidos, la castaña recibió la taza e imitó al chico puesto que ni ganas tenía de preguntar aunque la curiosidad era más fuerte ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado por la noche?

-Gokudera-san- Llamó al italiano que le dirigió una significativa mirada, dejando la taza un poco lejos de sus labios, Miura trago en seco, miró a otro lado y sonrió… ¿De verdad iba a preguntarle sobre que había y cómo había sucedido? No estaba segura pero aparentemente… eso era una descortesía total- No tiene azúcar- Dijo finalmente a lo que el albino enarcó una ceja

-Se bebe así idiota-Murmuró siguiendo con su bebida, la japonesa apretó la taza entre sus manos

-Oh… es amargo-Dijo observando el café- Quizás por eso Gokudera-san parece anciano…-Atacó tratando de parecer lo suficientemente normal, como si aquello no hubiera sucedido jamás

-Jodete-Le contestó simplemente sentándose en el pequeño sofá que le sirvió de cama en la noche, miura no contestó, por lo que recordaba por la noche ya había sido jodida aunque no lo recordaba, miró una vez más el pequeño camisón, por lo que el albino decidió tomar la palabra

-La fiebre… era la única maldita cosa que estaba afuera de tu armario-Respondió con ello la incertidumbre

-Así que… Gokudera-san… ¿vistió a Haru?-Preguntó la japonesa seriamente

-Lo hiciste tu misma estúpida mujer… aunque… podría decirse-Dijo con un tono irónico

-¿Podría decirse qué imbécil?-Pregunto la ofendida mujer

-Yo te quite el anterior-Afirmó sin más bebiendo tranquilamente el café, mientras la otra, avergonzada casi tira la taza, Haru dejó el café en la mesita de centro, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos con cara de espanto ¡De verdad, anoche lo había hecho con Gokudera y no podía recordarlo!, estaba en pánico, en shock, en un ataque de nervios, intentando forzar a su mente… pero nada… besos caricias insultos, etc. eso lo tenía claro… ¿Dolor? Tenía que haber dolido, aunque fuera un poco, o quizás todo había sido tan fácil… negó nuevamente, Gokudera que observaba la serie de aspavientos de la mujer se encontraba con el rostro del ahogado en risa- No estuvo tan mal-Dijo, divirtiéndose a sus anchas, no le diría aún que no había pasado nada, antes, la pondría en jaque por lo divertido que era fastidiarla

-S-sí-Murmuró ella tomando la taza de café y llevándola a sus labios, tratando de disimular que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba

-¿Qué parte?-Preguntó el otro dejando la taza mientras internamente no podía parar de reír

-¡Hahi! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!-Contestó Miura aterrada por estar a punto de ser puesta en evidencia

-Lo mismo te dije anoche-Siguió la broma como si nada- Preguntaste por que no cabía…- Gokudera no pudo seguir debido al almohadazo que recibió por parte de la castaña que sonrojada como una típica chica virgen inocente a quien le dan por primera vez la mano parecía estar a punto de desmayarse –¡Joder mujer! Era una broma, idiota-Le regañó y la muchacha suspiró con alivio pero aún sonrojada

-¿Qué parte?-Preguntó sin mirarlo

-Mierda… casi tiro esta cosa…-Se quejaba el otro viendo que por los pelos no había café en la alfombra roja, luego la miró

-¿Qué parte es una broma Gokudera-san?-Persistió con la pregunta, el albino no contestó, simplemente se acercó quedando a poco del rostro de la japonesa, quien miró a otro lado, ya era suficiente de invasión al espacio personal

-Eres tan estúpida… que no lo recuerdas-Señaló el muchacho, ella sonrió tratando de disimular

-Haru lo recuerda todo-Afirmó sin mirarlo aún

-También eres tan estúpida que no sabes mentir-Atacó el italiano divertido con la situación

-H-Haru no miente…-Lo encaró pero aún con cierto temor… sus mejillas se arrebolaron terriblemente- Gokudera-san llevó a la cama a Haru… y luego… la beso… entonces…-Fue interrumpida por la mano del italiano que igual de abochornado le ordenaba silencio de una manera no grata

-¿Qué mierda pretendes estúpida? No se dicen esas cosas en voz alta-Regañó sintiendo que todo lo que hacía para molestarla salía al revés, Haru se soltó enfadada

-Gokudera-san es un mocoso-Comenzó esta vez ella, sin ninguna piedad, atacando donde más le dolía al italiano… su madurez, ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose…

-La que sigue siendo una mocosa eres tú… pero eso se puede arreglar-Resolvió que lo mejor era enseñarle quien mandaba ahí, para que de una vez no volviera a mover los carnosos y dulces labios color rosado para decir estupideces, si tan solo fuera como cuando se quedaba dormida, la sonrisa leve con las comisuras de los labios juntas y el medio abierto suavemente, los parpados tenues, el cabello sin movimiento, la respiración lenta, acompasada, como brisa, verla dormida solo le provocaba más estupidez contagiada, pensó

-E-entonces anoche Haru… n-no-Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, lo mismo había ocurrido anoche, el Vongola la acorralaba, tomando sus muñecas nuevamente

-Me debes una por eso… estúpida mujer-Continuó acercándose, apartando las manos de la chica colocándolas hacia arriba

-H-Haru no es estúpida… Gokudera-san sí… ¡tan estúpido que no pudo hacerle el amor a Haru!-Gritó, para posteriormente avergonzarse, a esas alturas que demonios quería que pasara, no eran pareja, no se soportaban, él era muy guapo pero algo arisco… guapo, inteligente, respetuoso por lo que sabía en ese momento… dulce cuando quería, el platinado se encontraba quieto

-Solo soy "tu amor" a veces… no soy ese tipo de hombres… idiota-Dijo medio soltándola, sintiéndose herido por que eso era la realidad, Haru miró atentamente la mirada del chico

-Era broma Bakadera-san-Susurró, el aludido la observó

-¿Qué parte?-Preguntó esta vez él

-No eres el amor a veces… eres el amor de Haru… al parecer-Bromeo, pero aquello era mejor que "a veces" era una afirmación no tan positiva pero que mejoraba todo el panorama, no era que en ocasiones lo amara, era que al parecer lo amaba… o algo así quería transmitir, no era del todo amor, tenía que reconocerlo, pero, en esos días, en esos casi dos meses, había podido ver facetas que nadie más vería jamás en el chico, la amabilidad de sentarse a media noche y ofrecer su brazo, desvelándose en el proceso, la misma amabilidad con la que la dejó el primer día en la habitación temporal, la misma con la que la sostuvo en la ducha, la misma con la que en vez de apartarla recibía todo, besos, insultos, preguntas sin sentido, manos temblorosas y calientes, miradas… era muy atractivo, además de ser la compañía que no esperaba en tanto tiempo, no era Tsuna, no era un príncipe azul… pero, podía acostumbrarse al tipo de beso que ahora recibía, muy lento, suave, tímido a diferencia de los que por la noche obtuvo por parte del chico lo cuál era un completo absurdo

-Entonces… tomate eso… lo hizo tu amor… al parecer-Señaló el café con la mirada y ella negó

-Demasiado amargo-Se quejó la castaña

-¿Ah? Esto siendo amable contigo estúpida-Reclamó apretando su agarré

-¡Claro que no!-Rezongó la japonesa

-¡Que sí mujer!-Llevándose la contraria, no tenía por qué cambiar nada, excepto algunos detalles

-¡No!-Gritó ella justo al tiempo que de golpe se abrió la puerta y Yamamoto Takeshi observaba desde la puerta, Kyoko se asomó lentamente, sonrojándose en el acto

-Haru-chan-Llamó preocupada, Miura no entendía por qué, se observó… los finísimos tirantes del camisón estaban muy abajo, la manera en que la sujetaba el muchacho… todo parecía otra cosa, estaba a punto de explicar que nada malo sucedía pero el italiano despareció así como Yamamoto, ambos al otro lado de la habitación se sujetaban uno al otro por el cuello de la camisa

-¡Es un error! Gokudera-san no estaba… Haru quiso…-Intentó levantarse, la fiebre se hacía presente justo en ese momento, dejándola débil, jadeando

-Se te pasó la mano en comodidad-Gruñó Yamamoto, Gokudera entendió al fin todas las miradas y comentarios

-No te creas el príncipe azul, imbécil-Contestó burlándose, eso era todo, el jodido idiota ese estaba celoso, lo que le causaba una enorme gracia

Kyoko corrió a lado de Haru, el ambiente era tenso, demasiado, era el ambiente de una pelea

-Kyoko-chan… Gokudera-san no hizo…-tomo aire, los otros dos ya no estaban, genial, lo que le faltaba, en el jardín ambos discutían

-¡No tienes vergüenza! Tu que no parabas de parlotear con ser digno de ser la mano derecha del "Décimo", eres una burla, mírate nada más… aprovechándote de una mujer-Le espetó con toda la rabia que podía el japonés al italiano

-Tu cabeza no sirve… está confirmado, no tengo que explicarle nada a idiotas como tú-Regresó el irritado chico soltándose del agarre de Yamamoto en un movimiento brusco, así fue que una densa nube negra comenzaba a formarse en el cielo

-Kyoko-chan… vamos-Jadeó Haru aferrándose a la pared para poder ponerse de pie, su amiga la ayudó, se veía desesperada

Afuera, ya no tenían palabras o insultos que decirse, se arreglarían como hombres, como hombres mafiosos, porque dentro de lo que eran esa era una cualidad a medio camino, Haru pudo escuchar la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y un silencio alarmante, cuando salieron al fin, pudieron divisar entre la espesa cortina de agua a Yamamoto peleándose con Gokudera, con todo lo que ello significaba, uno esquivando, el otro sin tregua con la espada, se sintió terrible, todo era su culpa, lo quisiera o no, mientras que, llegaba a la casa la limosina negra con Tsuna y Ryohei

-¡Que clima al extremo!-Gritó eufórico el guardián del sol, Tsuna suspiró, al mal tiempo darle buena cara, tenía que hablar con esos dos antes de que sucedieran cosas que no se pudieran controlar, al entrar notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero, pudo escuchar el ruido, el grito de su novia

-¡Haru-chan, no puedes! ¡Chicos por favor… se pueden lastimar!-Pedía desesperada tratando de detener a su amiga que a toda costa quería salir aún con el clima, la fiebre, la poca ropa siendo solo abrigada por el suéter color lila que le prestó la pelirroja, corrió sin pensarlo mucho, llegando al pasillo se percató de que Haru y Kyoko estaban en la entrada de la puerta que daba al jardín

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó mientras corría a prisa seguido de Ryohei, solo para que Haru se aferrara como podía a su saco al verlo llegar

-Tsuna-san ¡Tienes que detenerlos!-Pidió realmente exasperada, Tsuna miró a lo lejos a sus dos amigos, sus dos mejores amigos peleando como si fueran el enemigo

-¡Ey! ¡Tienen que parar al extremo!-Gritó el guardián del sol, corriendo en dirección a los dos muchachos, que lo ignoraron, Tsuna se quedó quieto un segundo, demasiada información, para cuándo reaccionó Haru no estaba, Kyoko forcejeaba con ella en la entrada, pero la castaña pudo más y salió corriendo, pasando a lado del hermano de Sasagawa que al ver que definitivamente no le hacían caso y que los ataques podían darle no sabía cómo acercarse, los otros dos peleando como bien sabían realmente no se deseaban lastimar, pero la furia ciega, de un momento Gokudera se encontró acorralado contra uno de los árboles, era obvia su desventaja, pero se defendía bien con lo que tenía sin llegar a lanzar ni una dinamita al pelinegro, principalmente por la lluvia porque ganas no le faltaban, cuando Yamamoto acercó la espada, sin el lado del filo claro está al cuerpo de su amigo, si es que así se podía llamar, el gritó de Kyoko le hizo parar a tiempo, ahí mismo, mirándolo con dureza Haru Miura se había interpuesto, recibiendo no obstante la presión del golpe que le terminó por abrir la mejilla derecha de la japonesa y el bonito pelo castaño sujetado con un moño fue cortado igualmente, cayendo al suelo

-Yamamoto-san…es suficiente-Jadeó, sin fuerza, siendo atrapada por el albino, que ahora sí enfadado procedía a utilizar sus armas, pero, bastó un segundo para que de un empujón, un Tsuna en su modo Híper los apartara tomando a Haru de la cintura

-Suficiente-Demandó a ambos hombres, su llama se fue apagando y los miró entonces con preocupación. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Explíquense- Pidió más bien como si temiera que le respondieran, pero firme, dejando a Haru en manos de Ryohei que los observó y luego a la castaña… no era tan idiota… sabía exactamente qué pasaba ahí

-Es un error…-Murmuró Haru abriendo un poco los ojos, con cierta culpa, pero contenta de que alguien los detuviera

**Ok yo sé yo sé… me tarde mucho, pero tengo 4 motivos suficientemente buenos para justificar la tardanza**

**1Tuve que entregar el 50% de mi tesis **

**2 Tuve que re hacer el 35% del 50 que entregué**

**3 Tuve que re hacer el 15% de ese 35**

**4 Tuve semana de exámenes finales no solo en la U, si no que mis niños de la secundaria también tuvieron y me volví loca con listas y calificaciones y que papás a la vuelta de la escuela esperándome con bates, espadas, trinches etc xD **

**Yo sé que cierto chico me pidió una pelea a muerte, pero yo no sé nada de peleas de hombres ._. así que pido su amable cooperación para la verdadera pelea xD este fue el prefacio, el yaoi, lo meteré para los próximos 3 episodios, porque de alguna manera afectan a la trama **

**Amenazas, quejas, suplicas, traumas, preguntas, comentarios, críticas, ya saben, en un Review **


End file.
